Dear Porcupines
by thatredskittle
Summary: Amaryllis Evans is too obsessed with a greasy haired Slytherin, who's obsessed with her twin, to realize that her own dog with a shining fur coat is falling for her.
1. amara meets a stalker

The nine-year-old girl stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her pale blue eyes were focused on her blonde hair. She brought her hand up and touched the golden locks. A frowned formed on her face. Amara didn't always have blonde hair. It used to be the same shade of red that her sister has, but one day it turned blonde. Lily and she had gotten confused for each other by many people when they were younger.

 _The four-year-old versions of Amara and Lily play in a bored manner with their dolls. Lily kept sneaking glances over at Petunia, who was reading 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland' and stared longingly at the book in the older girls hands. Amara, on the other hand, kept sniffing the air as the scent of warm cookies filled the air making her mouth water._

 _"I'm going to go to the toilet," Amara whispered to Lily. The red-haired girl stood up from her spot on the girl and walked to the dining room, where her grandparents currently were. "Hello." She whispered sweetly. "When are mummy and daddy getting home?" Amara asked. Her grandmother smiled at her._

 _"They won't be home for another 2 hours." She told her granddaughter. Amara nodded and blinked innocently with a sweet smile._

 _"May I have a cookie, grandma?" Amara asked. The woman nodded, but her next words annoyed Amara._

 _"Of course, little Lily."_

 _Amara's facade immediately faded away and an angry frown took over her face. "I'm not Lily. Why am I always Lily, but no one thinks Lily is me? Everyone are big meanie's and... I don't want them to think I'm her!" Amara shouted before storming off to her room.  
_

After that outburst, Amara didn't come out of her room until her parents had finally come back home. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were very surprised when their daughter exited her room with blonde hair. The girl had been ecstatic about it and they didn't have the heart to bring down her mood, so neither of them even questioned it. But Amara hadn't even remembered the incident and assumed that her hair had naturally been that color.

"Amaryllis, hurry up! Mummy said that if we don't go to the playground now then we won't have that much time to play!" Petunia called as she slammed her fist on the door. Amara rolled her eyes and hurriedly tied her hair up. The girl went over to the door and opened it just as her sister raised her fist. "Finally."

"Let's go, Mara!" Lily exclaimed in an enthusiastic tone. The girls had been looking forward to going to the playground since earlier that morning. They all walked out of the house with a wave goodbye to their mother.

"Why don't we just go to the store by ourselves?" Amara asked as she kicked a rock. The girl's tone was dull and she didn't bother hiding the bored expression on her face. Her twin didn't notice the sarcasm that was laced in her voice.

"The store is too far, Mara! Plus we only have Tuney with us for now." Lily explained to her twin. Amara discreetly rolled her eyes and laughed.

"That was sarcasm, Lily," Petunia said. Both blondes laughed at the embarrassed look on Lily's face. Despite their constant arguing, Petunia was closer to Amaryllis. This was secretly an achievement to Amara since it meant that someone preferred her over Lily, not that she'd ever admit it to herself or anyone else.

Petunia and Lily swung back and forth on the swings as they competed on who could go the highest. Amara remained on the ground and searched around for flowers to pick. Her eyes roamed around the area until they stopped on a clump of bushes. The girl's eyebrows furrowed as she saw a slight movement. Amara moved closer to them but spun around when she heard a shriek.

"Lily, don't do it!"

Her twin hadn't listened and jumped from the highest point of the swings. Amara smiled as Lily seemed to fly through the air, and landed very lightly on her feet. This wasn't a rare occurrence, but Petunia would never get over it.

"Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped her swing and hopped off with her hands placed on her hips.

"Mum said you're not allowed, Lily!" Amara scolded in a taunting manner.

"But I'm fine, Tuney and Amara, look at this. Watch what I can do," said Lily still giggling. Amara hadn't paid attention since she had seen Lily's magic tricks so many times. Amara just took a seat on the grass and messed with a fallen flower.

"Stop it!" Petunia shrieked once more. Amaryllis winced at the shrillness of her voice. "It's not hurting you," Lily told her older sister. She closed her hand on the blossom and threw it on the ground. Amara frowned as the crumpled blossom slowly floated down. Amara reached out to grab it, not paying attention to her sisters, but the sound of a new voice stopped her.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" A boy asked as he jumped out from behind the bushes beside her. Her eldest sister shrieked, again, and ran back toward the swings. Lily was obviously startled but she remained standing where she was, and Amara stayed calm and collected as though she wasn't even surprised.

"What's obvious?" Lily asked as Amara stared at the boy, and noticed how he had an air of nervous excitement around him. He glanced back over to Petunia and lowered his voice, but not enough to where Amara couldn't hear him. "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're... you're a witch." The boy whispered. Amara cringed since she knew that her twin wouldn't react very well to being called that.

" _That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!" Lily shouted. The redhead spun around, her nose high in the air, and stomped over to Petunia. Amara frowned when she realized that Lily had completely forgotten that she was sitting there.

"No!" The boy yelled as he began to run after the girl. Amara sighed, standing up at a slow pace, and casually brushed the dirt off of herself. She walked over to the swings and noticed a conversation going on between all the children.

"Amaryllis, the Snape boy has been spying on us!" Petunia shouted once she spotted her youngest sister. The boy glanced over at the girl as she raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"Haven't been spying," Snape said. Amara saw his flushed cheeks and sweaty eyebrows, her eyes traveled to his overlarge coat, and she wondered why he hadn't taken it off if it was hot. "Wouldn't spy on _you two,_ anyway," Snape added in distaste. "you _both_ are Muggles." His sentence was directed to Petunia and Amaryllis.

Amara hadn't understood the word, but the blonde didn't like that he spat it out like that. Petunia seemed confused yet highly offended.

"Lily and Amaryllis, come on, we're leaving!" Petunia said in a shrill tone. Lily automatically obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape, but Amara stayed behind as they began to leave. She removed the hair tie that was on her wrist and handed it out to Snape. The boy looked at it with distaste, but hesitantly took it when he saw the look Amaryllis gave him.

Neither of the children seemed very sociable, and an awkward silence occurred between the two. "What's your name?" Amaryllis asked.

"Severus. Yours?" Amaryllis was about to answer when the sound of two voices stopped her.

"Amaryllis!" Her sisters shouted in unison. She rolled her eyes and waved goodbye to Severus before rushing after her sisters.

 _"Calm down, I'm coming!"_

 **I do not own harry potter!**


	2. amara has a friend

(January 30, 1971)

The curtains to Amaryllis' room drew open, and the blonde responded by throwing her blanket over her face. "Sunlight... Bad.. Sleep... Good." She mumbled, turning over and putting her face in the pillow. Lily ripped the blankets away from her with a bright smile on her face, oblivious to her twins shivers.

"Time to wake up! It's our birthday!" Lily exclaimed. Amaryllis lifted her head up from her pillow, eyes wide, and she let out a gasp.

"Really?" She asked. Lily nodded excitedly, and Amara's face dropped into a blank expression. "I don't really care." Her face went back into the pillow. Lily's face fell and she looked back to Petunia, who was standing in the doorway. She gave her eldest sister a pleading look and Petunia stepped forward.

"Mummy made us waffle's," Petunia said in a bored tone. Amaryllis' head slowly lifted from her pillow and she pursed her lips.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to wake up this early." Amaryllis yawned out. Petunia sent Lily a triumphant smirk making Lily roll her eyes playfully. Amara stretched as she slid off her bed and landed on the floor with a thud. 

"Happy Birthday girls!" Her parents chorused. Lily blushed, sending them a smile, while Amara just smiled and darted to the table. She took her usual place and grinned at the plate of food that was already sitting there. Everyone else followed, and they all began to eat.

"Are any of your friends coming over for the party?" Lily asked Petunia as they ate. Petunia looked up with a raised brow and swallowed the food she was chewing.

"No. I don't want them to think I hang out with freaks." Petunia snapped, referring to Severus.

"There's no need for name calling, Petunia. It isn't very mature." Amaryllis scolded without looking up from her food.

"Alright, _mum_ ," Petunia whispered, playfully glaring at her youngest sister. "You're inviting that Snape boy aren't you?" She added, looking to Lily. Lily nodded as she took a bite of her eggs. Petunia let out a huff of annoyance and mumbled the word 'freak' under her breath.

"Amaryllis darling, who was it that you invited to the party again?" Mrs. Evans asked from her seat. The blonde looked up from her plate with wide blue eyes.

"Dorcas Meadowes, the girl that moved to our school in the middle of last year," Amara mumbled, sheepishly. Both Lily and Petunia frowned with confusion at the girl's words. Neither of them was aware that their sister was friends with the new(ish) girl. Also, neither would admit that they didn't think Amaryllis had any friends.

"That's lovely, dear." 

The party for the Evans twins was rather small. Mostly because they didn't have many family members, so it mostly consisted of the friends that Lily invited. None of those friends seemed too keen with the boy that was practically glued to Lily's side, nor did they acknowledge the other birthday girl.

"Who chose the cake flavoring?" Dorcas asked. Amaryllis turned to the brunette friend and then subtly pointed to Lily. "I thought so. You hate strawberry."

"It doesn't really matter," Amara muttered. Dorcas' brown eyes widened a fraction as she dramatically rolled them. Amaryllis just looked away and took a sip from her drink.

"Yes, it does Amaryllis," Dorcas told her. "Today's your birthday as well not just hers." Dorcas' personality contrasted with Amaryllis' in several ways. Amara wouldn't be surprised if Dorcas stood up and told Lily off for choosing a flavour that Amaryllis hates. Something that the blonde would never do, nor would she ever want to. The wrath of Lily Evans is quite a terrifying thing to witness.

Amaryllis let out a sigh and softly set her fork onto her plate. "Do you want to go to the park?" She suggested. Dorcas grinned at the suggestion, taking the girls hand, and the two got up from their seats. "Mum! Dorcas and I are going to the park." Amaryllis called to her mother. 

Lily waved goodbye to the last girl to leave the party, and Severus let out a sigh of relief. "Amaryllis left earlier," Lily mumbled with a frown. "Why do you think that is?" She asked aloud. The boy had no response because he didn't know the other Evans well enough -despite being friends with her sister since they were 9-, but a part of him assumed that she was the same as Petunia Evans.

"I haven't the slightest clue," Severus whispered. The two sat down on the grass, looking at the setting sun, and Lily let out a sniffle. "What's wrong?" Severus asked, noticing the tears in her eyes. He frantically looked over her for any sign of injury.

"Sometimes I feel like she hates me," Lily mumbled. "Mara never plays with me when Petunia isn't with us. She hardly ever talks to me, willingly, when we are around each other. I j-just, don't understand w-why." The auburn haired girl let out a small sob. Severus awkwardly patted the girl on the back and she leaned closer to him.

"Isn't this cute?" An unfamiliar voice called. Their heads whipped around to find the owner of the voice. "A little young to be dating, though." Dorcas teased with Amaryllis by her side. Lily's face turned a furious shade of red and she unconsciously scooted farther away from Severus. Amaryllis stared at the two without saying a word, but her eyebrows were furrowed.

"Where were you?" Lily asked, wiping her tears away. Amaryllis posture turned uncomfortable as she noticed her sisters tear stained face. She opened her mouth to respond before promptly closing it.

"We went to the park!" Dorcas exclaimed, cheerfully. The brunette threw an arm around the blonde with a grin on her face.

"Why'd you leave so early, Mar- Amaryllis?" Lily questioned. Amara said nothing her gaze still going back and forth between her and Severus. "Amaryllis?" Lily tried again. The blonde gave a mumbled response with her gaze unchanging.

"She said 'The party was boring' and 'Strawberry cake isn't her favourite'," Dorcas tells Lily. Amaryllis snapped out of her daze and shoves her friend, playfully.

"I just wanted to go for a walk to the park." Amaryllis says. "... You okay?" She asks, hesitantly. Lily gives her a small smile and nods her head. "Good. I'll see you inside." Her hand runs through her golden locks, and she looks between Lily and Severus once more. "You two... continue." Dorcas snorts at her choice of words and the two turn around.

Lily watches at the two begin walking towards the house, Severus is red-faced because of the girls words. "You're just jealous!" He blurts out. Amaryllis stops in her tracks and Dorcas span around, ready to defend her friend. "Because you're ordinary, and she's special." Dorcas opens her mouth to speak, but Amaryllis' voice cuts her off.

"You're right." She says without turning around. A tired expression is clear on her face, but a small smile makes its way over. "But I would never be jealous of my sister, and Lily I would never hate you either. You're my twin."

"You said I wa-" Amaryllis cut him off.

"You are right. I'm ordinary and my sister is special." With those words, she continued walking towards her home as if everything was completely normal. Lily quickly began to follow her younger sister to try to speak with her. Severus and Dorcas just stood awkwardly, neither knowing whether or not they should follow their friends.

"Just go home," Petunia says, appearing randomly. "Lily has this talk with Amaryllis at least twice a year which I'm surprised you haven't noticed Snape. It's nothing serious and Lily is just dramatic. Amaryllis is just..." Petunia trails off trying to describe her youngest sibling. Her eyes traveled over to the blonde, faintly remembering how that shade of yellow used to match the fire that was atop her other sisters head.

 _"She's just Amaryllis."_


	3. amara is a witch

**(July 24, 1971)**

Amaryllis laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, with a notebook beside her. She taps the pencil, in her hand, against her chin with a thoughtful look on her face. A soft knock at her door interrupts the girl from her thoughts.

"Amaryllis?" Petunia whispers, through the door.

"Come in," Amara calls as she gathers up her notebook and sets it on her bedside table. Petunia opened the door with her nightgown already on. This made Amara frown and looked at the clock, which read ' _10:48_ '. "What's wrong Petunia?"

"Nothing. I just couldn't sleep and I knew that you'd be up." Petunia mumbled. Amara nodded, not buying the lie at all, and patted the space beside her. Petunia smiled at her youngest sister and sat down.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a moment.

"Do you think it's real?" Petunia whispers, breaking the silence. Amara gave her sister a questioning look. "Everything that Snape tells Lily," Petunia explains. Amara made an 'o' shape with her mouth and thought over the question.

"Yes. I think it's real. A place like that usually exists in fantasies, and I'd like to think that some fantasies are a reality." Amara answered referring to Hogwarts.

"Even the witches and wizards?" Amara nods her head. Petunia's lips fall into a pout and she crosses her arms. "It's so unfair that Lily gets to go then. Why can't either of us go? More specifically, you. You're her twin that should mean you have magic too, right?"

"I don't know. I'd like to think that maybe, just maybe, I have magic." Amara says, not even thinking about how she _changed_ her hair colour.

"Lily seems to always find a way to outshine you, Amaryllis. Now, she's probably going to get into some magic school. Don't you ever hate it?" Petunia queries.

"No." Amara replies. "It would be the equivalent of hating my twin, in my opinion, and I don't think I'd ever be able to do that. Lily can have all the spotlight in the world and I still wouldn't mind." Petunia raises an eyebrow at her and you could see the disbelief in her eyes.

"You don't mind, huh... You don't even mind how close that Snape boy and Lily are getting?" Petunia tells her. Amara's smile falters at her sister's words.

"Of course I don't mind." She mumbles. Petunia smirks as a shade of pink forms on Amara's face and begins teasing her.

"Does someone have a little crush?" Amara scoffs and shakes her head.

"No, I don't. He's been Lily's friend since we were 9." The girl denies, but the reddened face says otherwise. Petunia sighs, shaking her head, and pulls the blanket over her as she lays down.

"What am I suppose to do with you?" She asks with a yawn.

 **(July 25, 1971)**

Lily went into her twin sister's room and frowned at the sight of Petunia sleeping on the bed. The girl had always been envious of Amara's closer bond to Petunia.

"Watching people in their sleep is creepy, Lily." Amaryllis yawned into her pillow. Lily jumped in fright at her sister's voice. The blonde lifted her head lazily and gave her twin a sluggish smile. "Morning."

"Good morning." Lily chirped, her frown from earlier was gone. A sneaky smile made it's way onto her face as she went over to the bed. "Tuney?" Lily whispered and shook her older sister. Amara raised her eyebrows at her twin knowing that Petunia wasn't a morning person.

"She's not going to like that." Amara sang slightly. Petunia groaned into her pillow as Lily shook her again.

"It's summer. Go away." Petunia mumbled, sleepily. Amara shook the girls arm slightly causing her to bolt up with a yelp of pain.

"Tuney, does your arm still hurt? Is it better?" Lily asked in concern. Amaryllis seemed confused as she looked from Lily to Petunia's face to her arm. "A few days ago, Tuney had a branch fell over her head and snagged on her arm," Lily explained.

"It was that Snape boy's fault," Petunia mumbled angrily.

"Sev said that it was his accidental magic and that he is sorry. You were making fun of him." said Lily.

"What was she saying?" Amara queried, shooting Petunia a look.

"She said the smock he was wearing was his mother's blouse," Lily muttered. A soft chuckle escaped Amara's mouth at her sister's words.

"Okay that's funny, but it's also mean Petunia." Amara scolded her eldest sister. The girl just scowled at Lily for snitching then looked back to Amaryllis.

"You're only saying that cause you fancy that Snape boy." Petunia hissed. Lily let out a gasp and looked at her twin with wide eyes.

"You fancy Severus?" Lily asked slowly. Amaryllis just scoffed and shook her head.

"Of course not." A blush formed on her ears but not on her face, so her twin didn't know whether to believe her or not. Before Lily could interrogate her sister any further, their mother called for them to come enjoy some breakfast. Amaryllis was very glad to get out of the situation and was the first out of the three to get down to the kitchen.

Amaryllis was about halfway into her pancakes when the doorbell to their house rang. "Who could that be? Were you expecting anyone dear." Mrs. Evans asked her husband, who merely shrugged in response and went back to his newspaper.

Mrs. Evans entered the dining room a few minutes later, but this time she was accompanied by a woman. The woman had her hair in a tight bun with emerald green robes on, despite the heat. Mrs. Evans even looked slightly dazed as if she just heard the biggest news of her life, and Mr. Evans looked at his wife curiously.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The woman introduced herself. This made the girls eyes go wide then to Lily then back to McGonagall.

"Hogwarts..."

"We teach young students magic if that wasn't already obvious." The woman told them with a soft smile.

"Snape was telling the truth!" Petunia exclaimed. "You really are a witch, Lily." There was a touch of jealousy in her tone and Amaryllis grabbed her eldest siblings hand while sending her twin a smile.

"Congratulations Lily. You get to go to Hogwarts."

McGonagall was talking to their parents and explaining everything to them when she heard Amara's words. "More than one Evans will be attending Hogwarts this year." Her words made all three girls' eyes widen and McGonagall pulled out two Hogwarts letters. "Lily Evans."

"Thank you, Miss McGonagall." Lily gushed as she politely grabbed the letter from her.

"Amaryllis Evans," McGonagall said, holding out another letter. Amara froze as she looked at the witch then back to the letter. Lily looked surprised and Petunia seemed happier for Amara than she was for Lily.

"I'm sure there's been a mistake, Professor," Amara mumbled, looking at the letter in the woman's outstretched hand. "Lily's the witch, not me."

"There hasn't been a mistake, Miss Evans." McGonagall informed her.

Amara gave the woman a grateful smile and hesitantly took the letter from her hand. "Thank you, professor." She mumbled. "But I've never shown any signs of magic."

"What about your hair, Amara?" Lily exclaimed. "You're not naturally a blonde so your magic must have changed it." Amaryllis touched her hair and let out a small laugh. "I can't believe I forgot about that." The twins mumbled in unison.

McGonagall began to explain the Wizarding World in depth.

 _'Amaryllis listened to the professor with awe as she explained the world of magic to them. The girl couldn't believe that for once, she was just as special (if not more) as Lily.'_


	4. amara helps tuney

The moment McGonagall left the house, Lily had asked to go out to play. Her parents agreed since they were still absorbing the information that was just explained to them. In a week McGonagall would be coming back to take the twins to Diagon Alley.

"Aren't you excited?" Petunia mumbled to Amara. The blonde snapped out of her dazed and glanced over to her eldest sister. "It really happened, Amaryllis. You're a witch too." Petunia smiled, but there was a sense of longing in her tone.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Lily exclaimed, not giving her twin the chance to answer. Her sudden appearance causes both girls to jump. "Do you want to come with me to go talk to Sev? I want to tell him that we both got into Hogwarts!" Lily jumped excitedly, taking her twins hands in hers, and looked at Amara expectantly.

"Sure." Amara whispered after a moment of hesitance. Not that Lily noticed, the girl was far too excited.

"You can come too, Tuney," Lily told her older sister. Petunia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. She hadn't paid attention to the pleading look on Amara's face as she spoke.

"I don't want to hang out with that Snape boy. He's bad news Lily," Her eyes went over to Amaryllis, who remained silent. "And you shouldn't really be taking Amaryllis there with you. He's a bad influence and poor, poor, Amaryllis is too naive to see that." Petunia's tone was slightly teasing and it caused the blonde to blush slightly.

"Don't worry Tuney. Sev isn't bad at all. He's super nice once you get to know him. That day had only been an accident." Lily looked at Petunia with pleading eyes. Petunia's expression faltered at her sister's words, and Amara could tell that Lily shouldn't have brought up the other day.

"Fine, go! I don't care." Petunia spun around on her heel and marched over to her room. Amara stepped forward to follow her eldest sister but was stopped by Lily.

"She just needs to process everything that's happening, Mara. Just like mum and dad." Lily whispered. Amaryllis nodded and followed her sister out the door. "I can't wait to see Sev's face when we tell him that both of us got into Hogwarts!" Lily giggled. Amara sent her sister a smile as the girl began skipping in an excited manner.

"Why didn't he think I was a witch?" Amara mumbled after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

"Sev, well, he just hadn't seen you do any accidental magic. I think that's why." Lily explained. Amara just hummed in response as she pondered over her sister's words.

Lily let out a squeal of excitement when she saw Severus, and she frantically waved around her Hogwarts letter. He sent her a smile, but then it turned into a frown when he saw the other Evans. "I got my letter, Sev!"

"I told you! I got mine today as well." Severus told her. His eyes still flickered over to Amaryllis with a hint of distrust in them. Amara noticed this and looked down on the ground with furrowed eyebrows. Lily didn't seem to notice as she put an arm around her twins shoulders.

"Mara got a letter too." She informed him. Amara looked up to see the surprised expression on Severus' face. His mouth was slightly open like he wanted to protest, and his eyebrows were furrowed with confusion.

"That's great! Congratulations 'Mara." Severus said with a false enthusiasm.

"It's Amaryllis." Amara snapped. She hated when people called her by anything, but her actual name. Her twin was an exception because she was, well, her twin and Dorcas was just stubborn, so no point in trying there. Severus scowled, assuming that the girl didn't like him because of the tone she used with him.

"Come on. Mara, Sev." Lily tugged on both of their arms, and the two followed the auburn haired girl.

"What kind of accidental magic have you done?" Severus queried. Amara just shrugged in response as she looked around the trees that surrounded them. Her sister and Severus were seated on the ground while Amara was walking around.

"Mara changed the colour of her hair," Lily whispered when her sister wasn't listening. Severus' eyebrows raised with interest and his gaze flickered over to the blonde. "Her natural hair colour is the same as mine."

"Is she a metamorphmagus?" Severus asked. A voice interrupted Lily before she could answer the question.

"Please refrain from speaking about me as if I'm not here," Amaryllis spoke from where she was standing.

"You an eavesdropper?" This came from Severus. "That reminds me of your other sister. She was listening to our conversation as well." He snapped. Amara was taken aback by his tone, but she kept her calm stature.

"Lily, I think I'll go. Petunia has probably calmed down by now." She informed her sister. "Goodbye, Lily." Her eyes landed on the boy and she gave him a sickly, sweet smile. "Bye Severus." The blonde spun around and began walking towards her home, without acknowledging the protests her sister was shouting.

A soft sob was heard as Amaryllis passed her sister's room. The girl let out a sigh and knocked softly on Petunia's bedroom door. A muffled 'Go away' was the only response she got. "Petunia it's me," Amara called, softly. She waited patiently while listening to the sound of shuffling footsteps.

The door finally opened, revealing the tear-stained face of Petunia Evans, and Amaryllis wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so s-sorry. I d-don't know w-why I'm c-crying." Petunia hiccuped out. The girls released each other and Petunia wiped her face. "Its okay," Amara whispered. The two girls went to sit down on Petunia's bed.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous. Honestly, I'm jealous mostly because of Lily. She just seems to get everything, doesn't she? The good looks. The brains. The magic. I'm glad that at least your a witch as well." Petunia admitted to her sister. Amaryllis just rubbed her sisters back in a soothing manner as Petunia continued to sniffle. "Maybe... maybe the Headmaster will let me go to Hogwarts if I write to him."

Uncertainty was clear on Amaryllis' face at the suggestion. "I don't know, Petunia..." She mumbled.

"Amaryllis, I'll only ask him. I know that I might not get in, but I have to try." Petunia gazed at her sister with pleading eyes. Amaryllis bit her bottom lip and began to think about what her sister was saying. A large part of her knew that the chances of the headmaster saying yes were slim, but the girl couldn't bare to crush the hope in Petunia's eyes.

"Okay. I'll help you write it too."

Lily walked into Petunia's room in search of her twin. When the auburn girl saw Amaryllis writing (sketching) in her notebook, she let out a sigh of relief. "There you are!" Lily exclaimed. Amaryllis looked up from her notebook for a brief second then went back to drawing, not wanting to lose her concentration.

"What do you want Lily?" Petunia snapped from her desk. The girl looked over to the eldest Evans and her eyes traveled to the paper she was writing on. Petunia noticed this and blocked her letter from Lily's vision.

"I just wanted to make sure that Mara got home safely." Lily explained, whilst plopping herself down on Petunia's bed. Amara internally cursed as her pencil jerked at the sudden movement, and discreetly sent a glare at her twin. "What are you drawing?" Lily asked.

Amara let out a sigh as she erased the mark that was on her paper. "A bird." She answered, simply.

"What kind of bird?" Petunia asked. She knew that Amaryllis said she was drawing something for the Headmaster in hopes that it would soften him up. Maybe give her a few points for effort, of course it would be as if Petunia had drawn the bird. Or else there wouldn't be a point in sending it with the letter.

"Just a bird I saw in a mythology book. It is a magic school after all." Amaryllis' eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as she shaded in some of the feathers. The girl made a few finishing touches here and there before deciding that the drawing looked decent enough. Lily made her way over to Amaryllis to examine the bird she had drawn. Her green eyes widened in awe and a smile made its way to her face.

 _"It's a Phoenix."_


	5. amara knows another witch

**(August 10, 1971)**

A brunette curiously gazed around her blonde friend's room, taking in every detail, and making her own silent judgement's. Amaryllis waited as Dorcas judged her room, knowing that the state of it was a rarity. Dorcas let out a low whistle and sat on the bed. "I have to say that I am really shocked. You're always so neat and organised." Dorcas whispered.

"My room isn't that bad." Amaryllis took a step towards the bed and cringed when her foot snapped a pencil. "It's just been rather hectic, and I've been trying to pack..." Amara trailed off. Dorcas' eyes widened in alarm at her words.

"What do you mean pack?" She asks, abruptly. Amara froze at internally cursed. The girl still hadn't told her friend about leaving for a 'special boarding school'.

"Well... I'llbegoingtoScotlandforschool." Amaryllis rushed out, she winced hoping that Dorcas' reaction wouldn't be bad. Dorcas just smiled, no it was more of an evil grin that people had when they knew all of your secrets. The brunette dropped the grin and casually walked around the room.

"Does this... school have a name?" Dorcas asked in a neutral tone.

"Hogwarts."

There was a pause.

Dorcas squealed and tackled Amara in a hug. "You're a witch! Me too!" She exclaimed. The blonde gaped like a fish before a smile made its way to her face.

"So we're going to Hogwarts together?" Amaryllis whispered. Dorcas nodded happily and Amara hugged Dorcas tighter. "I was so worried." She admitted, quietly. Dorcas released her from the hug and sat down on the carpeted floor.

"Same here. You were my first and only friend when I moved here. All the other muggles probably sensed something was 'weird' about me. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell you that I was going to be leaving." Dorcas blabbed. "Have you gotten your wand?" Dorcas asks.

"Yes." Amaryllis sighs out with a fond smile on her face. She crawls to the side of her bed and grabs a box from underneath the bed. "Mr. Ollivander said the wand is made of Red Oak wood, 11 2/4 inches, and has a core of Dragon Heartstring," Amaryllis informs her as she pulls her wand out of the box, showing it to her friend. Dorcas stares at it with wide eyes and grins.

"Wow, your wand looks better than mine. It's very... handsome." Dorcas says. "I wish I would've brought my wand." She mumbles to herself, a pout forming.

"Diagon Alley was amazing. We went to this one bookstore. I fell in love and I already read all of the books, but I got a few extra's." Amara let out a dramatic sigh and laid on the floor, clutching her wand to her chest. Her hair fanned out around her head making it look like she had been electrocuted (Dorcas' opinion).

"I remember my first time at Diagon Alley too. Mum had threatened to put a Sticking Charm on me so I wouldn't keep running away from her to look at all the new things." Dorcas laughed at the memory.

"Your parents are witches and wizards?" Amara queried. Dorcas nodded and her eyes squinted as she stared at something on the ceiling.

"Yeah, both mum and dad are halfbloods. Is that a star on your ceiling?" Amaryllis followed Dorcas' gaze and then nodded, internally chuckling at Dorcas short attention span. "Very nice. What house do you think you want to get into?" Dorcas asked.

Amaryllis' brow furrowed at her question since the girl didn't know which house she wanted. Her sister had told her that Severus wanted Lily to go to Slytherin with him, but Amaryllis knew that it wouldn't work out. She could see Lily in Ravenclaw from the way the house is described or even Gryffindor. Lily's nasty temper would cross out Hufflepuff. Amaryllis frowned when she realised how she knew which houses Lily could get into but had no idea what house she could get into.

"I don't know," Amara mumbled. Dorcas turned to prop herself on her elbows and studied her friend with a contemplative eye.

"Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. I can see you in either of those. Gryffindor seems too brash for you, Slytherin's would be harsh on you, so, yeah, the eagles or the badgers. Don't ask me why Ravenclaw has an eagle on the crest instead of an actual raven." Dorcas told her.

"What about you?"

"Ravencla-" Dorcas' word was cut off by a crashing noise in the room beside them. Amaryllis instantly stood up from her spot on the ground, wand still in hand. "What's wrong? Isn't that Petunia's room?"

"Petunia isn't home right now," Amaryllis mumbled, slowly making her way out of the room. A grin formed on Dorcas' face as she stood up to follow the girl, walking stealthily making her feel like a secret spy. She almost giggled at the thought, but Amaryllis gestured for her to stay silent. Dorcas nodded handing the girl a bat which she picked up on their way out of the room. Amara took it with a frown, knowing she didn't have a bat, and Dorcas just gave her a thumbs up.

The blondes ear twitched when she heard muffled voices in Petunia's room. One sounding nervous and another was trying to calm the nervous voice. Amaryllis slowly opened the door, bat in hand, while Dorcas barged into the room. "What is going on here?!" Dorcas exclaimed.

Severus jumped slightly at the sudden noise and Lily squeaked. Her hand instinctively went behind her back to hide what she was looking at. Amaryllis raised a brow at that and Dorcas snatched the bat from her friend. "Intruders!" Dorcas shouted, waving the bat in a threatening manner.

"I live here." "She lives here."

"Neither of you reside in this room. I suggest that both of you leave before you make things worse." Amaryllis' voice was still quiet, but you could hear the silent threat. Her eyes traveled over to Petunia's desk where several notebooks and pencil containers had fallen to the floor. One of the desk drawers were cracked open like someone had tried to close it quickly, but it opened slightly at the force. Her gaze went over to the trash can where a discarded envelope was crumpled, then to Lily's hand that had been placed behind her back.

"Give it here, Lily," Amaryllis said with her hand stuck out. Severus subtly shook his head to Lily while the girl sighed, handing the letter to her twin. "It's a response from Dumbledore." She mumbled to herself.

"Petunia's too old to be a first year," Dorcas expressed, smiling down at the bat. "Can't imagine which house would take her either." Amaryllis softly elbowed her friend. Severus and Lily exchanged nervous glances.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked, trying to sound casual. Amaryllis went over to Petunia's desk to fix the mess and place the letter where it had been previously.

"I'm a witch as well." Dorcas deadpanned with a roll of her eyes. "Merlin. You didn't actually think Amara would tell me this. No more snooping around, come on." Dorcas gestured for them to follow her out of the room while Amara finished the desk.

"So Snivellus," Severus glared at Dorcas' choice of nickname. "Amaryllis tells me that Lily told her that you told Lily that you wanted to be in Slytherin." Dorcas' grin turned into a smirk as the boy continued to glare at her.

"And..." Severus drawled.

"I don't know what fantasy you're living in, but if you actually think Lily's going to be in Slytherin with you, then you're in for a rude awakening," Dorcas told Severus.

"What does that mean?" Lily asked, her question directed to Snape. He shot another glare at Dorcas before looking back to Lily. "Nothing. It doesn't mean anything." He reassured her. Dorcas rolled her eyes at this.

 _'Oh, my Godric. He's totally in love with her and they're still my age.'_ Dorcas thought to herself.

"I personally... think that Lily would do well in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. Amaryllis told me about how nasty your temper can be so that helped me eliminate Hufflepuff." Dorcas informed her. The red heads face turned a light shade of pink at the mention of her temper. "Amara could go into Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff."

"Because everyone wants to get into the house of rejects, and I'm pretty sure that you have to be intelligent to get into Ravenclaw," Severus mumbled after hearing the house choices. Dorcas shot a glare at Severus.

"My mum was a Hufflepuff and don't insult Amara's intelligence. She's already read all of the books that we were told to buy." Dorcas sneered. Lily's green orbs widened at her words and her jaw dropped slightly.

"Really? We've only got the books a few days ago." Lily seemed completely surprised. Severus rolled his eyes, not believing Dorcas' words. The brunette caught the rolling of the eyes and opened her mouth to comment on it. Her words were muffled as a hand slapped over her mouth.

"Children, you really need to behave," Amaryllis whispered, giving Dorcas a look. The brunette licked her hand and Amaryllis removed it. "Did you just..."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Dorcas replied in a grave tone. Both Lily and Severus had disgust written on their features. Amaryllis kept a blank face as she stared down at her hand which was wet with saliva. She opened her mouth and spoke with an indifferent tone that contradicted with her words.

 _"This is really disgusting."_


	6. amara goes to hoggy warts

The morning of September 1st was a rather hectic one. Mrs. Evans was double-checking that the girls had all of their items. Mr. Evans was loading up the trunks into the car. Petunia had been sulking in the corner for the past hour and hadn't talked to Lily since the day before. Amaryllis was internally panicking behind her calm facade and her twin was about to burst with excitement, but would occasionally throw worried glances at Petunia.

"Isn't this exciting?" Lily whispered to Amara. The blonde looked over at her twin, who was grinning happily and nodded. "Why aren't you more excited?"

"I'm worried about Petunia." Amaryllis half-lied. She was worried, but she was mostly panicked.

"You noticed it, too? Has she said anything to you?" Lily asked. "Like," The redhead blinked innocently at her twin. "why she's been avoiding me?" Amaryllis shook her head, taking a step back from her sister.

"Uh-uh. I'm not touching that." Amara mumbled, referring to their problems. Lily groaned because her twin withheld information as to why her eldest sister was irritated.

"Come on girls! Into the car!" Mrs. Evans shouted. Amaryllis gripped her extra bag and bolted to the car. The blonde sat on the window seat when the car door opened.

"Move to the middle," Petunia commanded. Amara knew better than to argue, so she moved. Petunia sat on her right and Lily appeared and sat on her left. Amaryllis mentally groaned at the light tension in the back of the car.

Amara sighed in relief when she safely passed through the barrier to Platform 9 & 3/4, glad that she hadn't smashed into a wall. Her parents were looking around the platform with awe, and her sisters were off to the side. Lily finally figured out that Petunia was upset with her.

"We're off to Hogwarts." A voice giggled -creepily- in her ear. Amaryllis jumped and Dorcas let out a cackle. "What's red and other blondie arguing about?" She asked, looking over Amara's shoulder. Amaryllis shrugged, not wanting to join _that_ conversation.

"Amara tell her." Lily's words made the blonde internally curse. Amaryllis slowly turned around, seeing her twin gripping Petunia's hand without her consent. "Tell her we'll try to convince the Headmaster to let her come." Lily cried out, pleadingly.

"I-don't-want-to-go!" Petunia said, forcefully. "You think I want to go to a stupid castle and learn to be a-a-" Her pale blue eyes traveled around the platform, taking in everything. "You think I want to be a-" She cut herself off once more when her gaze met Amaryllis'. Petunia swallowed her words down as she realised how much of an impact they would be on her younger sister. To Lily, it would hurt, of course, but there were other things that made her special. Petunia's mind went back to all the times Amaryllis had -secretly- cried, whispering about how never would she be special, never would she be important. _'This makes her feel special.'_ Petunia thought, solemnly. She let out a shaky sigh as she clenched her fist. "I've... I've already tried Lily. There isn't anything you can do, So-just-drop-it." Petunia darted back to where their parents were, but a hand stopped her halfway.

"I'll miss you, Petunia," Amara muttered, offering a small smile. Petunia rolled her eyes and pulled her sister into a hug. "You're turning me into a softy," Petunia whispered, knowing that if it weren't for Amaryllis, she would have easily told Lily what was on her mind.

Dorcas was saying her goodbyes to her parents, so she didn't ruin their sister bonding moment. Lily, however, was watching them from where she stood with a sad frown. Tears built up in her eyes and she gave her parents a quick goodbye before running to the train.

Dorcas happily skipped along the corridors of the Hogwarts Express, with Amaryllis lagging behind her. "Where do we sit?" Amara asked, looking into some compartments filled with students.

"Well, Snivellus is heading into that compartment, so it's safe to say that your sister is in there," Dorcas answered, smirking. Amaryllis rolled her eyes and gave her friend a pointed look.

"Don't call him that. He might not be the most likable person, but..." She trailed off, not knowing an excuse. This made Dorcas laugh as she pulled Amaryllis to the blonde paused in the doorway when she saw the tear-stained face of her sister, who was half-smiling. Sitting across from her was Severus, who hadn't taken notice of Dorcas or her.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," Severus said, seeming enthusiastic. Amara rolled her eyes as she took her seat opposite of Dorcas.

"Slytherin?" The boy beside Dorcas in the compartment asked. Amara looked at him and the first thing she noticed was the unruly black hair. His clothes seemed expensive, Amaryllis deduced, and he was obviously well-cared-for, possibly spoiled. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave wouldn't you?" He asked the boy opposite of him, who was sitting by Amaryllis. His question made Amara roll her eyes, again, and tune out of the conversation. Her gaze traveled over to Lily, who was 'discreetly' looking at her. She moved her gaze back to the boy who was making a hand gesture similar to holding an imaginary sword.

"... Like my dad."

Amara hadn't been paying attention to his words, but Dorcas was. The brunette let out a mixture of a snort and a laugh. The boy's head snapped in both her and Severus' direction.

"Got a problem with that?" The boy asked his question to Dorcas and Severus. Dorcas just smiled, holding her hands up in defence.

"No." Severus sneered, slightly. "If you'd rather be brainy than brawny-"

"Where were you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" Interrupted the boy beside Amaryllis.

"Too true." Dorcas snickered. Both boys roared with laughter, Dorcas chuckling softly, and Amaryllis rolled her eyes -they should've rolled out of their sockets by now- at their antics. Lily stood up, looking at both boys with dislike, and sending a small glare to Dorcas.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." Lily snapped.

"OOOOO..." The boys imitated Lily's voice between their laughs.

Lily stopped in the compartment doorway and looked over at her sister. "Aren't you coming?" She asked, quietly. Amaryllis avoided looking at her sister as she shook her head.

"See ya, Snivellus!" Dorcas chirped, happily, as the compartment door slammed shut. Her use of nickname made the boys erupt into laughter, once more. Amaryllis scooted closer to the window and leaned her head against the glass, just like her twin had earlier.

"Not bad." Congratulated the boy beside Dorcas. "I'm James Potter." He stuck out his hand for Dorcas to shake. "Dorcas Meadowes." The brunette replied, hesitantly shaking his hand.

"Sirius Orion Black the Third." said the grey-eyed boy across from James.

"Who's that then?" James whispered, not so quietly, pointing to Amara. Dorcas subtly kicked Amaryllis in the shin, knowing the blonde knew it was her turn to introduce herself. Amara sighed, her breath creating a fog on the glass, and she turned her head to them.

"Amaryllis Evans, a pleasure to meet you." Both her voice and her face were void of emotion contradicting with her words. Her pale blue eyes were like ice and James involuntarily shivered. Amaryllis turned into her former position and stared at the passing countryside.

"Uh-oh," Dorcas muttered. "Don't bother her," She hissed in warning, noticing how Sirius was about to poke Amara. "She's either super annoyed or mad, right now."

Dorcas scooted closer to the window after her warning. Sirius sent James a questioning glance, which the boy mouthed ' _She's crazy_ ' in response. Sirius shrugged and the two began a heated discussion about Quidditch.

"You okay?' Dorcas asked Amaryllis. The blonde looked at her before shrugging. "Is it about Lily?" Amaryllis made a gesture that meant she was half-right. "Do you want to talk about it?"

'Maybe later.' Amaryllis mouthed. Dorcas nodded in understanding and opened her Pumpkin Pastie. "Try it," Dorcas whispered with a grin. Amaryllis hesitantly took the treat from her outstretched hand. "Eat the sweet already." Dorcas snapped after a long pause. Amaryllis smiled sarcastically -don't ask how- and took a bite out of the treat. "Is it good?" Dorcas questioned. Amaryllis stared at her blankly as she chewed, making Dorcas shoot her a glare. "You just cursed at me in your head, didn't you?"

"Your attitude changes are hard to keep up with," Dorcas mumbled as Amaryllis sent her an excited smile. The blonde paid no attention to her words and pulled Dorcas in the direction of a -half-giant shouting, "First years over here!"

"Is that a..." Amaryllis trailed off.

"Hagrid is a half-giant. My cousin said he is super nice." Dorcas whispered after passing Hagrid. They were the first to sit down in their boat, Amaryllis viewed the crowd of children. "Your sister is over there." Dorcas pointed to a boat that was several boats over.

"Those boys are purposely annoying them," Amaryllis mumbled. James and Sirius plopped down into the same boat as her sister and Severus. They were rocking the boat back and forth, not allowing the other two to exit.

"Do you mind if we sit?" A tall boy with light brown hair asked. He was slightly pale and had a few scars on his face. The boy next to him was shorter than Amaryllis and had mousy brown hair.

"Sure, sit down!" Amaryllis exclaimed in a welcoming voice, making Dorcas do a double-take. "Hullo, my name is Amaryllis Evans, it's nice to meet you." She extended her hand to the taller boy.

"Remus Lupin, nice to meet you too." He mumbled, shyly, shaking her hand. Amaryllis then extended her hand to the shorter boy as Dorcas -loudly- introduced herself to Remus.

"Peter P-Pettigrew." He stuttered, clearly nervous. Amara sent him a smile as she gently shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Dorcas nudged Amaryllis in her side while the boat was gliding across the lake. "What the heck was that? Amara, you've never been so 'cheerful' while introducing yourself. How nervous _are_ you?" Dorcas whisper-yelled, knowing the boy would hear them if she was too loud.

"I'm completely freaking out," Amara replied, calmly. A smile was on her face, but her eyes were wider than usual and panic flooded them. "There are millions of things that can go wrong. I can embarrass myself in front of everyone. The professors might say that it was a mistake that I got my Hogwarts letter. They could send me hom-"

 _Smack!_

"Snap out of it!" Dorcas yelled, in addition to slapping Amaryllis. The blond shook the negative thought from her head, ignoring the stinging feeling on her cheek.

"Thanks, I needed that," Amaryllis whispered.

The two boys, who were also in the boat, just tried to wrap their heads around the scene they witnessed. Peter shook his head and mumbled, "Girls.." despite being incredibly nervous as well. Remus had a look of understanding, knowing the girl was muggle born -based on her reaction when the boats moved on their own- and nervous.

The four children heard Hagrid telling them to duck their heads. When they lifted their heads again, collective gasps were heard from -almost- all of the boats. The newcomers gawked at the magnificent -no word could give it justice- castle. Amaryllis' nerves temporarily ceased as she gazed at the castle in awe.

"Beautiful." Amaryllis breathed out. Dorcas nodded, closing her dropped jaw.

"It just occurred to me that we're going to be living in this castle for -most of- the next 7 years," Dorcas said, loud enough for all the boat occupants to hear.

"It w-will take me s-seven years to l-learn my way a-around the cas-castle." A voice -Peter- stuttered, making everyone else nod in agreement.

The group of eager first-years chattered nervously as they waited for the doors to the Great Hall to open. Amaryllis and Dorcas were several students away from Lily and Sniv- _*cough*_ Severus. Lily was rocking on the heels of her shoes as Severus tried convincing her that Slytherin was the best house to get into. Amaryllis pushed her way through several students to get to Lily with Dorcas tagging along.

"Lily, good luck." Amaryllis mumbles. Lily's eyes widened in surprise, but she still set her sister a smile, giving her and Dorcas a 'Good luck' as well. Amara's eyes flickered to Severus, who was ignoring their presence. "Good luck to you too, Severus," Amara added. His expression remained blank -if you didn't count the slight widening of his eyes- and nodded his head to Amaryllis -not Dorcas-. _(Dorcas' note: I wouldn't accept his nod anyway.)_

McGonagall led the first-years into the Great Hall. Amaryllis looked up at the ceiling and remembered reading about how it is enchanted to look like the sky in _'Hogwarts: A History'_. Her eyes traveled over to a stool with a hat placed on it. _'So that's what sorts us?'_ Amara wonders. _'Perhaps there's a charm or enchantme-'_ Her thoughts were cut off when the hat burst into song. Most of the other first years jumped at that while Amaryllis grinned, her suspicions confirmed.

After the hat finished its song, McGonagall began calling names off of a parchment. "Abbot, Violet." A short girl with black hair cut into a bob walked forward. McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds it called out,

" _Ravenclaw_!"

And so the sorting began...


	7. amara gets sorted

The most interesting sorting Amaryllis had witnessed, so far, was Sirius Black's. Shocked gasp had travelled throughout the room when the boy was sorted into Gryffindor. Dorcas had quickly explained to her that he came from a -very- long line of Pureblood Slytherin - the only other case was the occasional Ravenclaw-. Amara pieced together that Gryffindors and Slytherin did not get along after hearing a Slytherin call out 'Bloodtraitor' as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Evans, Amaryllis," McGonagall called out. Amaryllis still hadn't pulled out of her inner thoughts, regarding the wizarding world, such as Blood Purity. Dorcas had to nudge her arm, the glazed look in Amaryllis' eyes disappeared, and she gave her a questioning look. Dorcas' head jerked in the direction of McGonagall and Amaryllis quickly caught on. The blonde began walking towards the hat in a calm manner, ignoring the snickers of those around her.

 _"Definitely a Hufflepuff that one."_

Amaryllis took her seat on the stool and the hat was placed on her head, obscuring her vision. _'What have we got here?'_ She barely managed to only flinch when the voice appeared in her head _'Ahh, a muggleborn. Always interesting to sort those. You seem quite educated on things, but, of course, you read all of you textbook after all. Ravenclaw seems to be a good option for you. Your unwillingness to give your loyalty is hidden, -because of a lack of friends- but still there. So Hufflepuff is no good, despite what your friend thinks. Gryffindor is to 'bold and brash' for you, but I can sense the bravery you have. Oh, that's... Unfortunate. How horrible it must have been for someone of your age to see that.'_ Amaryllis cleared her throat to get the hat back on track. _'Sorry about that. Slytherin would actually be a good choice for you. Very ambitious and cunning, even though people think you're a perfect Hufflepuff candidate.'_

"It's wherever you choose," _Amaryllis mumbled._

 _'Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Slytherin would help you unlock your hidden potential, but the house would be very difficult to you if they found out you were a muggleborn. Your long first name will -most likely- make them assume you're half-blood_ _because some don't think muggles are creative enough for those._ _Ravenclaw is the house you favour. Your thirst for knowledge is very similar to ambition. Perhaps Ravenclaw_ could _unlock your potential without the extra 'problems'. Yes, a very intelligent mind. A word of advice, don't underestimate yourself, even when others underestimate you._

 _"Ravenclaw!"_ The sorting hat shouted. Amaryllis tried not to frown with confusion as the hat was lifted from her head. Dorcas cheered loudly, Lily clapped for her sister, and the tie colours changed to bronze & blue. Amaryllis went over to the Ravenclaw table, sitting with the other first-years.

Another first-year attempted to speak to Amaryllis, but she sent them a distracted smile -unaware of the outstretched hand- as she strained to see Lily's sorting.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called out, much faster than it had been for Amara's sorting. She clapped along with -mostly- everyone else, sending a glance to Severus, who looked distraught. Amara felt pity for the boy.

Amaryllis almost moaned when she took a bite out of the treacle tart. Dorcas laughed when she saw the girls reaction to the dessert.

Luckily, Dorcas had been sorted into Ravenclaw. The boys from the boat, Remus, and Peter were sorted into Gryffindor and Amaryllis saw them sitting with the boys from the train, Sirius, and James. She didn't know anyone else besides Dorcas in Ravenclaw, but she had an interesting conversation with a boy named Xenophilius Lovegood. Amaryllis could tell that she would be friends with the boy, who seemed to talk about strange creatures that she had never heard of, in the future.

There was a huge part of Amaryllis that was relieved she hadn't been placed in the same house as her sister, or vice versa. She loved her sister, but the thought of sharing a room with her wasn't appealing. Amaryllis never liked sleeping in the same room or bed as Lily. Her mother even joked about how Amaryllis would cry if she was placed to sleep in the same bed as Lily when they were toddlers. It was strange, but Amaryllis was sure the habit started because Lily kicked in her sleep, and Amaryllis knew that Lily would've tried to sleep in the same bed as her for the first few nights.

Amaryllis is pulled away from her thoughts when a shoulder bumped into hers. She blinked several times and saw both Dorcas and Xenophilius looking at her. "You've interrupted a deep thought," Xenophilius tells Dorcas. "I can see it growing smaller in her eyes."

"Amara, you need to stop zoning out."

"Yeah, yeah," Amaryllis mumbled, reaching for her treacle tart only to find it missing. Her eyes narrow and she realises that all the dishes and trays are empty. Dorcas laughed and pulled the blonde to her feet.

"We're going to the dorms."

The first-years followed the prefects to the Ravenclaw Tower. Amaryllis was trying to be aware of her surroundings so she wouldn't get lost the next morning. The most confusing thing has to be the moving stairs and Dorcas squeaked when the Bloody Baron passed them.

The prefects told them to stop when they reached an eagle knocker. "What goes down, but never comes up?" It asked.

"Rain," Amaryllis mumbled along with the prefect. She smirked when a few of the other first years whispered about precipitation, so the answer couldn't be right.

The Ravenclaw common room was a wide, circular room with a midnight carpet, arched windows hung with blue and bronze silks, and a domed ceiling painted with stars. Next, to a door, Amaryllis saw a tall statue of a woman, who she assumed was Rowena Ravenclaw, the female prefect told them the door led to the dormitories.

Dorcas jumped on top of her bed and laughed loudly Amaryllis sent her a grin and sat on her own bed, next to the window. She ran her fingers along the deep blue covers.

"I'm Violet Abbot." A girl says. Amaryllis recognises the girl as the first one to get sorted. Amaryllis began searching through her trunk, not replying to the girl.

"I'm Pamela Jones." A girl with long brown hair says from across the room.

"I'm Dorcas Meadowes and that is Amaryllis Evans." Dorcas says, sending Amaryllis a look that says 'what happened to that enthusiastic attitude?'

"Wow. Amaryllis is a lot. Do you have a nickname?" Pamela asks, jokingly. Amaryllis looks up from her trunk with a blank face.

"It's Amaryllis. My friend calls me Amara." She replies in a bored tone.

"Well, can we call you Amara?" Violet asks. Dorcas almost snorts in amusement and shakes her head.

"I said, my friend, that's not a plural. Dorcas is my friend. You're not my friends. I barely know either of you." Amaryllis mumbles, grabbing a pair of pyjamas to change into. Both girls scoffed at her words and shared disbelieving looks. Amaryllis looks to Dorcas with a confused expression.

 _"Was it something I said?"_


	8. amara gets pranked

Over the next few years, life at Hogwarts had been pleasant for Amaryllis. She did very good in all of her classes and didn't get into any trouble. The sorting hats words were true, Amaryllis' potential did seem to blossom. She hadn't completely grown out of her old personality, but she didn't allow people to easily push her around, even if it meant being an absolute bitch. Dorcas' influence definitely helped and _none_ would believe the trouble the two would get into (or didn't get into seeing as they were never caught.)

Her contact with Lily -and Severus- had been limited throughout the years, casually saying hello, not that Severus would ever reply, in the hallways. Luckily, her contact with the group that called themselves 'The Marauders' was practically non-existent, except for Remus and occasionally Sirius. Remus was the only Gryffindor friend she had after finally dubbing him as her friend in 3rd year _-even though they had studied together since first_ -. Both she and Dorcas were grateful for Remus because he always warned them about any prank his friends would play on their house and Xenophilius was informed, as well, but the boy found the pranks rather... amusing.

Amaryllis managed not to get pranked at all... until the end of her fourth year when Remus was too 'sick' -or maybe he hadn't known- to warn her.

Amaryllis laid on her bed, eyes closed, chest falling up and down, and she looked peaceful. Hands reached out and shoved her off of the bed, ruining her peaceful sleep. Amaryllis' eyes snapped open and a pained noise escaped her throat. She glared at Dorcas who was roaring with laughter.

"The Ice Queen is back," Violet whispered to Pamela. A couple of students had started calling Amaryllis the 'Ice Queen', due to the way her pale blue eyes sent a shiver down your spine when she glared at you. Safe to say, people, tended to avoid Amaryllis unless they knew her -or wanted to know her-.

"That's a lovely way to wake up from a nap." The blonde grumbled. Dorcas offered her a hand, still snickering, and Amaryllis accepted it.

"Amara, don't be such a downer. We're going to the feast!" Dorcas exclaimed, happily. Amaryllis shrugged at her words, yawning as she made her way to the bathroom, slightly annoyed that her nap was interrupted.

Amaryllis ran her hand through her blonde locks, which were slightly frizzy. Dorcas snorted when her hand got stuck in her hair. "You shouldn't have packed up your brush already. Why don't you just use a spell?" Dorcas questions as they make their way to the Great Hall.

"Don't feel like it." She yawns, tugging on her tie to loosen it. A group of laughing third year Slytherins shoved their way past them.

"What a loser!" One of the boys exclaimed.

Amaryllis frowned, looking back to where they came from and saw Xenophilius standing there with a confused look on his face. One of his shoes was off of his foot and placed around his neck by the laces. Dorcas sent a few hexes their way as Amaryllis walked over to her fellow Ravenclaw.

"Are you okay, Xenophilius?" Amaryllis asked. The boy nodded, leaning against the wall to put his shoe back on. "Did they insult the nargles again?"

"No, it was the Wrackspurts this time. They probably have dozens of them floating around their heads and they don't even realise it." Xenophilius sighed as if he felt sorry for the group of Slytherins.

"Too bad for them," Amara mumbled, her friend's personality never ceased to amaze her.

"Come on, Xeno and Amara! We'll miss the feast at this rate!" Dorcas calls, ignoring the whimpering Slytherins. Xenophilius pushed himself off the wall and walked over to Dorcas with Amaryllis.

"I hope they have pudding." The boy whispers to himself, making both of the girls share a smile.

"I'm just hoping for something that _isn't_ strawberry," Amaryllis replied. Dorcas just shook her head at the two and sighed.

"Of course neither of you would hope that we won the House Cup!" Dorcas exclaimed. "I tried really hard to answer questions in class this year." She mumbled.

"Gryffindor is obviously winning the House Cup this year, Meadowes." An arrogant voice called. Amaryllis rolled her eyes not even bothering to confirm who it was. Dorcas grinned cheekily and waved her wand threateningly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Black." The girls weren't friends with him, but they did occasionally banter, in a playful way.

"It's a win-win either way," Sirius says, a secretive smile on his lips.

"That's your 'I know something you don't' smile." Amaryllis deadpanned. "I don't like it."

"That isn't what you were saying the other ni-" Amara cast a silencing charm on the boy, who simply winked in response. She rolled her eyes, a smirk curving her lips, and dragged both of her friends away.

"Amara..." Dorcas whined as her friend dragged her by the arm.

"We, both, know that Gryffindor is winning the House Cup," Amaryllis mumbles, as they enter the Great Hall.

"Yeah. Did Remus tell you if they're planning any pranks for the end of the year?"

Amara shakes her head, taking a seat at the Ravenclaw table. "We haven't got the chance to talk. He was sick last night." Amaryllis says.

"Weird, how he's always sick..."

The Gryffindors won the House Cup, just as Amaryllis predicted, by a few extra points. The house was cheering loudly and other houses were sulking or clapping politely. Dumbledore silenced them and raised his goblet, everyone else followed his actions.

Amaryllis was to busy listening to the Headmaster to see Remus gesturing for her not to drink from her goblet.

"Congratulations Gryffindor." He took a sip from his goblet and changed the banners to the proper house colours, Slytherin won last year. Shrieks erupted from several people's mouths at the same time the banners changed.

The entire Great Hall, including staff, had glittering, gold hair and scarlet eyebrows. Originally, the Marauders were going to make everyone have half gold and half scarlet, but they remembered that some students would have to go back into the muggle world.

"POTTER, BLACK!" McGonagall roared, actually managing to sound like a lion. The boys snickered as they turned to her, changing their smirks to innocent expressions.

"Yes, professor?" They chanted, their scarlet eyebrows raised in unison. McGonagall's face turned red, knowing that she couldn't give them detention now.

"Detention when school starts." She tells them, calmly. James and Sirius high-fived each other like this was an accomplishment. Remus held his head in his hands and Peter laughed along with the other boys.

"I don't think your hair has changed that much," Dorcas says from her seat. Around them, girls were either crying because the colour didn't suit them, or asking their friends if the colours looked good on them. The boys were non-caring, but several of them tried multiple spells to change their hair back to their original colour.

"Gold doesn't suit you, neither does red," Amaryllis whispers, a smile tugging at her lips. She looked at Xenophilius, who was curiously examining one of his gold locks and began to chuckle. Her gaze went over to the Gryffindor table to where her sister was sitting, and she frowned. Her twin had been spared from the prank and Potter was talking to her with a cocky smile.

"Leave me alone, Potter!" Her sister screeched. The boy stumbled like he was pushed away by her voice. Lily stood up, walking away, and the boy continued to stare at her.

"Poor boy. He's whipped." Dorcas says.

Remus looked at his friends as they joked around. "Why didn't you tell me about this prank until the last minute?" He asks. Sirius stops ruffling James' hair and grins at his fellow Marauder.

"I noticed that a certain little trio of Ravenclaws always managed to avoid our pranks, so I convinced James not to tell you. Tonight was the first time we successfully pranked them." Sirius says, casually.

"She's going to be mad now." Remus groans, planting his face on the pillow. "I always inform her abou-"

"Have you told her about your furry little problem?" Sirius asks, suddenly. Remus shakes his head, furiously. James has a confused expression on his face as he wonders who they're talking about.

"Who?" Peter asks.

"The Ravenclaw who Moony studies with. I think we met her on the train in the first year. What's her name... Something Evans?" Sirius' eyebrows furrow in false confusion. James' head perks up at the last name.

"Evans?"

"Amaryllis, you remember her Peter?" Remus asks. The mousy boy shakes his head a bit before nodding.

"The blonde one and her friend... Dory!" Remus shakes his head, not even bothering to correct him.

"Does this... Amaryllis have any relation to my Lily flower?" James asks, curiously. Remus opens his mouth to speak, but Sirius interrupts him.

"Of course not. Evans is a muggleborn and it's simply a common muggle name. They're in the same year too. It must be a coincidence." He tells James. "Your Evans has red hair, this one has blonde. Green eyes versus blue ones. They're in different houses too." The house statement made it seem like that explained the whole argument.

"You're right. I think I would notice if two Lily flowers were walking around." James mumbles. Remus shakes his head, again not bothering to correct them.

Amaryllis hugged Dorcas when they spotted the brunette's -currently golden- parents. "I'll come by tomorrow okay?" Amaryllis nods and her best friend skips over to her parents. She smiles when she sees Mrs. Meadowes gasp at Dorcas' golden hair.

The golden-haired girl spins around and bumps into a person. "So sorry." She mumbles, taking a few steps back. Her eyes travel up to see who it was she bumped into and the girl breaks out into a grin. Standing in front of her in all his golden-haired glory is a scowling Severus Snape. His scarlet eyebrows have a tint of black in them.

"Out of the way, Amaryllis." He sneers. She raises her scarlet eyebrows, this was the most he's said to her all school year, at least it was an insult. "Are you a dunderhead?" Never mind.

"You wound me, Severus." Both her expression and voice were serious, so the Slytherin had no way of telling if she was being sarcastic. Amaryllis got a better grip on her trunk and moved out of his way. She scanned the crowd for Lily or her parents.

"Amaryllis." A voice called out. Remus stopped in front of her, panting slightly. "Before you left, I had to know if you were upse-" Amaryllis cut him off.

"It's fine, Remus. Just a harmless prank. It's not like I expect you to tell me about every single one of them." She tells him. His shoulders relax and he nods. Amaryllis gaze flickers to her eldest sister, who is waiting with her twin. "I have to go. Owl me this summer, okay?" With that Amaryllis darts in the direction of her sisters.

"There you are, Amaryllis!" Petunia exclaims. Amaryllis smiles and wraps her sister in a hug. "I've missed you." She whispers. Lily looks at both of them, trying not to feel like a third wheel as they hug.

"Where's mum and dad?" Lily asks as they release from their hug.

"Work. Mum told me to pick you both up." Petunia answers. Her eyes widened when she took the time to look at her youngest sisters hair. "Your hair!"

"Some arrogant toe rags played a prank on the whole school," Lily mumbled, glaring at air. Petunia's eyes narrowed at the -still- redhead and she crossed her arms.

"How come your hair is fine?" She asked, accusingly. Lily had no chance to speak because Petunia cut her off once more. "Of course. Precious little Lily was spared the embarrassment. What about your sister? Huh?" Lily was at loss for words and sent a glance to Amaryllis.

"Petunia it's fine. One of the morons in charge of the prank is in love with Lily. He probably assumed that him sparing her would make her give him a chance. I actually like this colour, don't you think it suits me?" Amaryllis blinks innocently at her older sister, holding up a strand of her golden locks. Petunia treated Amaryllis like she was still a child even though the girl was already 15, so she used it to her best advantage. Petunia agreed, they all left the station and went towards their car.

Amaryllis sat in the passenger seat, staring outside of the window as the scenery changed from buildings to a more country setting. Her hair blew out the window, she smiled to herself as she enjoyed the feeling of wind blowing against her face.

 _"Summer at last."_


	9. amara goes to horizontal -diagon- alley

It was morning in the middle of Summer, Amaryllis Evans was awake and freshly showered. Asleep on her floor in a sleeping bag was Dorcas Meadowes, her hair was now brown again. Amaryllis' hair still hadn't changed back and it was starting to get old.

"The cake... candy... mmmm..." Dorcas mumbled in her sleep. Amara laughed, wanting nothing more than to grab her camera and film this moment. She shook her head and stood in front of her full-length mirror, slowly unwrapping the towel around her hair.

A small scream escaped her lips when she saw what was under the towel, making Dorcas jump up from her sleep. "What is it?" She asks, groggily. Her wand in hand pointed at herself. Amaryllis had one hand on her head and the other was pointing at the mirror. Dorcas blinked a few times before taking a better look at Amaryllis. "Your hair..." She trailed off.

Red replaced the once golden hair. Amaryllis goggled, she had almost forgotten what her natural hair color looked like on her. She ran her fingers through the wet locks and then looked to Dorcas. "I can't go to Diagon Alley looking like this!" Amaryllis usually didn't care about her looks, but something about having red hair again made her self-conscious.

"You look fine. Red hair looks gorgeous on you, Amara." Dorcas says. Amaryllis shakes her head and turns away from the mirror to look at Dorcas, correctly.

"Everyone's going to start comparing me to Lily again. 'Oh, your hair looks like Lily's, but those green eyes of hers suit it better' or 'Sorry, I thought you were Lily with that red hair of yours'. I'm fine with them comparing us intelligence-wise, but when it comes to physical appearance... I want to be me!" Amaryllis ranted. Dorcas stood up and shook the girl's shoulders.

"Amaryllis Belladonna Evans! You are you!" Dorcas shouted in her face, not caring about morning breath. Amara winced at the use of her full name. "You and Lily might have looked identical when you were toddlers, but now you two have completely different looks. It's going to be okay." Dorcas released her shoulders and Amaryllis relaxed, her breathing returning to normal.

"You're right... Now, let's get ready." Amaryllis sent her a smile and went to go choose an outfit. Dorcas just blinked, amazed that the girl got over it so fast.

"What do you think?" Amaryllis asks, gesturing towards her outfit.

"Very nice." Dorcas nodded her head approvingly. "What about me?"

"Excellent." Amara compliments. Dorcas grabbed a hair tie and put her hair in a loose ponytail. "I could braid it if you want," Amaryllis suggested. Dorcas shook her head, the last time Amara tried to braid her hair it felt like she was pulling it out of her scalp.

"Here," Dorcas handed Amara a flower crown. "To bring out that beautiful hair of yours."

"Don't remind me," Amara grumbles a smile still on her lips, contradicting with her tone.

"Amaryllis, Dory! Hurry up if you want me to drive you!" Petunia shouted from downstairs. Dorcas rolled her eyes and Amaryllis snickered.

"My name isn't Dory," Dorcas mumbles in an irritated tone. The -now- redhead darts over to her nightstand and grabs her bag. "We're coming!" Amaryllis yelled. She pulls on Dorcas' hand, barely giving her enough time to grab her own bag.

Both girls rushed down the stairs, heading into the kitchen, and see an impatient Petunia. Her pale eyes widen, comically, when she sets Amaryllis' red hair. "You look very nice, Amaryllis." Petunia compliments, stiffly. "You too, Dory." She adds, unconvincingly.

"Where is Lily?" Amara asks. Her sister said she was going to Diagon Alley today, as well.

"She went with another friend." Petunia mumbles, not caring.

"Thank you for taking us, Petunia," Amaryllis says, with Dorcas grumbling along. Petunia sent her sister a smile and waved it off.

"No problem. I'm supposed to meet Vernon at a little cafe." Petunia sighed dreamily. Dorcas mimed a gag and Amaryllis sent her a look.

"Good luck then," Amaryllis whispered, closing the door of the car. Petunia waved goodbye then driving off.

"'I'm supposed to meet Vernon at a little cafe.'" Dorcas imitated in a love-struck tone of voice. "Ugh, give me a break." She stuck her tongue out at the car, which was already a distance away.

"Come on, Dorcas." Amaryllis rolled her eyes, already use to her -best- friends dislike for Petunia. They headed into the Leaky Cauldron and went to the entrance to Diagon Alley. The girls went to Gringotts first to exchange their Muggle money for wizard money. Dorcas' eyebrows raised when she saw the amount of money Amaryllis had. "I've been saving up since first-year." Was the only explanation she got.

After they were done with Gringotts, Amaryllis let Dorcas choose the first shop they visited. The brunette instantly dragged her friend to 'Clara's Candies'.

"How many sugar quills do you need?" Amaryllis asked with amusement, Dorcas had already grabbed six.

" I need 7. It's a very magical number." Dorcas explained as if she was talking to a five-year-old. Amaryllis picked a box of chocolate frogs and said that's all she needed. The shopkeeper was keeping a close eye on the girls, who were dressed in muggle clothes and picking a lot of candy.

"How is it that people wear robes on hot days and they still don't sweat?" Amaryllis asked, looking out the shop's window.

"Mum says that they use some kind of charm. I was 8 when I asked so I can't really remember." Dorcas says, grabbing a licorice wand. Amaryllis raises an eyebrow at the end handy her friend has. "Okay, I'm done. Let's go pay."

Both girls walked out of the store with amused smiles on their faces. "Clara didn't believe we could actually pay." Dorcas laughs. "People always judge books by their covers." She gestures to their muggle clothes.

"Speaking of books..." Amaryllis began to drag Dorcas to 'Flourish & Botts', making the brunette groan.

"I may be Ravenclaw -too-, but that doesn't mean I want to spend all of my days with a book," Dorcas complained. Amaryllis ignored her complaints and continued to make her way to the shop. "Is that Sniv- *cough* Severus and Lily?" Dorcas wonders. Amaryllis sees the duo and immediately turns around, looking at a cart outside of the store.

"Hello, Lily!" Dorcas greeted, cheerfully, making Amara internally curse. "... And Severus."

"Hi Dorcas, where's my sister? Wasn't she suppose to come with you?" Lily asks, looking around for Amaryllis. Dorcas shrugs, a small smirk forming on her face.

"I ditched that _bitch_ ," Dorcas tells her, casually. Lily gasps at her use of foul language and for her using it to describe Amaryllis, her twin. Severus merely raises a brow, he was under the impression that the two were best friends.

"Amaryllis can get soooo annoying," Dorcas adds. "We went to the candy shop earlier and she took _forever_." Dorcas drawled. Amaryllis spun around, sending a glare to Dorcas.

"Liar. You were the one who was getting seven of everything." She hissed. Lily gasped, again, and Severus' eyes widened, more so than Petunias. "Oh, hello." She mumbled, sheepishly.

"Your hair is..." A grin made its way to Lily's face. "Perfect!" In a matter of seconds, Lily switched places with Amara, making the latter blink in confusion. "Let's switch friends for the next hour." Amaryllis gave her sister a blank look.

"Explain."

"You see, Black saw Severus and me in Flourish & Botts, and wherever he is James isn't too far behind. I thought maybe we could..."

"You thought maybe we could switch, -now that I have red hair- and I could just say that it was me, who was with Severus the whole time when James appears." Amaryllis finished. Dorcas gave Lily an unimpressed glance.

"What makes you thin-" Lily cut off Dorcas.

"We can go to Clara's Candies for the next hour." Dorcas, slowly, closed her mouth and smiled at Lily.

"You know what Amara... Lily and I just don't spend any quality time with each other." Dorcas linked her arm with Lily like they were old pals. "We'll see you both in an hour at the boring bookstore." Dorcas spun her and Lily around, giving Amaryllis no time to protest.

Amaryllis, awkwardly, looked at Severus, who looked ready to leave. He actually did turn around to leave, but Amaryllis caught his arm. "Not so fast, Severus," Amaryllis mumbled. "I'm not spending the next hour by myself for nothing, nor am I going to spend it surrounded by candy. You're not leaving until Lily and Dorcas come back, then we go our separate ways."

"Who's going to stop me?" Severus sneered at her. Amaryllis' entire demeanor changed as her ice blue eyes narrowed into slits.

"I will." She hissed, quietly.

"You can't use magic outside of school. There's no reason to take that threat seriously." Severus reminded her, uninterested. Amaryllis sighed, releasing her hold on him with her head hung low. Severus smirked thinking he won.

"That's true." Amaryllis looked up at him with wide, tearful blue eyes. Severus was taken aback by the girl, who looked ready to burst into tears. "I could always tell Lily how to mean you were to me, her poor shy, innocent little sister. How you didn't even give me a chance and even called me a-" Amaryllis let out a sniffle, her eyes then narrowing, challengingly. "A _mudblood_."

" _You wouldn't dare._ "

" _Try me_."

Severus glared at the girl, who he clearly underestimated, and her eyes widened even more. Neither of them backed down. The Slytherin never had a reason for not liking Amaryllis, but now he did. Amaryllis didn't actually mind Severus' company, but she wasn't about to let him leave her.

"Fine." Severus hissed, pulling her along to the bookstore that wasn't too far away. Amaryllis grinned triumphantly, happy that she won _and_ gets to go to Flourish and Botts.

* * *

 **-A little bit earlier-**

Sirius Black tumbled into the ice cream shop and grinned when he spotted James Potter.

"Sirius, mate, where's that girl you were with?" James asks, looking up from his pumpkin ice cream. Remus Lupin looks up from his chocolate ice cream, as well.

"She found some friends." He answers, waving it off. "Plus you'll never guess who we-" Sirius turned around searching for something. He stuck his head out of the shop's door. "Peter, hurry up!" Sirius shouts. "I found Peter earlier." The mousy boy ran into the shop, panting like he ran a marathon.

"Hello, Peter." Remus greets. Peter waves, too out of breath to speak and sits down at the table.

"You were saying?" James asks Sirius. The grey-eyed boy nods, plopping down into the seat across from James.

"Peter and I were walking over here after I ditched that girl, and we saw two certain someones in Flourish & Botts." Sirius rambled, in one breath. James gave him a look that said 'continue' and Remus hoped that Sirius wouldn't say what the werewolf thinks he's going to say.

"It w-was Snivellus." Peter panted out. James made a face of disgust. "And Lily."

"What?!" James exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, earning annoyed looks from the people around him. "Are you sure? Of course, you're sure or else you wouldn't tell me. Do you think they're on a date?" James asked, internally thinking of ways he could hex that slimy git.

"Settle down, mate," Remus said, calmly. "There's no need to do anything ir-" he stopped mid-word as James ran out of the shop, with Sirius and -a reluctant- Peter following after him.

"No need to listen to Remus. He's only the one who's been helping to keep you out of trouble." Remus mumbled to himself, standing up to go after the boys.

* * *

 **-Back with Amaryllis and Severus-**

Amaryllis was looking around the creatures section with Severus -unwillingly- tagging along. "What book are you looking for, Evans?" Severus asked, bored. Amaryllis raised a brow but chose not to comment on the sudden use of surname.

"This book I saw in the library, _Snape_. It's very interesting and I wanted to keep a copy for myself." Amaryllis looked at the top of the bookshelf and groaned. "It's up there." She mumbled. Amaryllis removed the shawl from her shoulders, making Severus raise a bow. "Hold this." She handed him the shawl and reaches for the book. The Slytherins eyes widen and he focused his gaze on anything, but her.

Sirius pats James' shoulder and gestures to the red-headed figure in the creatures section. James' eyes widen when he sees 'Lily' struggling to get a book.

"Have you ever seen anything so... divine?" James asks, his eyes traveling up her long legs that were on full display, and eyeing the skin that her rising _tank top_ showed. His eyes narrowed when he saw Severus, who was right beside her, holding a shawl. It looked like the Slytherins gaze was trying to focus on anything but the girl.

"I've seen better," Sirius whispers, jokingly. James ignores him and rushes over to the redhead, just as she grabs the book.

"Those shorts should be illegal, Evans." James teases. 'Lily' tenses and Severus' mouth tugs into a smirk. "You have no idea the effect they have on me-" James freezes when the girl turns around.

Amaryllis keeps a blank look on her face as she turns around, making James freeze. Behind him, Sirius and Peter begin laughing, and Remus shakes his head in amusement.

 _"I hardly even know you, Potter."_

* * *

I'm not even supposed to be on my laptop right now but I decided to update anyway. disclaimer: I don't own harry potter. obviously.


	10. amara gets a broom

_Amaryllis keeps a blank look on her face as she turns around, making James freeze. Behind him, Sirius and Peter begin laughing, and Remus shakes his head in amusement._

 _"I hardly even know you, Potter."_

Severus rolls his eyes, throwing the shawl at her, and Amaryllis places it on her shoulders while James stares.

"But your... Your not... How can... What?" James spluttered out, Amaryllis feigns confusion.

"Who did you think I was?" She asks, purposefully flipping her red hair. Remus steps forward, pushing a still, gaping James behind him into Sirius' arms.

"I think you broke him, Amaryllis." Remus joked. Behind him, James was trying to express his words to Sirius, but only made vivid hand gestures - _mostly with his hair_ -, while his friends snickered.

"That wasn't my intention." She said, almost uncaringly. Her eyes travelled over to Severus, who was attempting to sneak away. "No, you don't." She grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving, making Severus mutter curses.

"Your hair looks nice. New look?" Remus asks, his eyes going to the Slytherin who is struggling to get out of the girls - _surprisingly strong_ \- grip.

"Actually, this is my original look. Check my birth certificate." She informs him, subtly tightening her hold on Severus. James' eyes widen and he makes disbelieving hand motions to her.

"When did you two start hanging out?" Remus asks, curiously, knowing that they weren't friends. It took a lot of hanging out to be considered her friend, it took him 3 years.

"We're not ha-" Severus' sneer was cut off.

"Lily is at home. She's not feeling too well. She and Severus made plans for today, so she sent the last best thing." Amaryllis lied, gesturing to herself. "Besides," She pulled an unwilling Severus closer to her, linking their arms together. "Severus and I have known each other since we were kids." Remus raises a brow at the 'closeness' of the two.

"Lily?" James asks, finally regaining his voice and moving in front of Remus.

"Yeah, Lily is at home. Very far away from here." Amaryllis says, slowly.

"How do you know she's at home?" James asks, still not connecting the dots. Or maybe he didn't want to.

"They're sisters, you dimwit!" Severus snapped, a headache forming at his enemies idiocy. James opens his mouth, an insult on the tip of his tongue.

"Fraternal twins to be exact," Amaryllis adds, quickly. James dumbfounded stare goes back to her. Amaryllis moves past him with a wave to Remus, dragging Severus along, and going to buy her book. No one notices her hand brushing Sirius' as she does so, his amused eyes trailing after.

"She's my Lily Flowers twin!" James whisper-yells. Sirius and Peter nodded in amusement.

"Technically they're both 'lily flowers'." Remus comments. The other three's gazes snap to him. "I figured you would've connected that they were related to their names. Amaryllis is a type of Lily." Remus explains. James grabs Sirius' hand and uses it to slap him across the face.

"Potter's intelligence decreases by the hour." Snape murmurs, his gaze travelling over to where the Marauders are trying to calm a frantic James.

"Sometimes I wonder why Remus is friends with them, but then I remember how Dorcas and I are friends." Amaryllis whispers, mostly to herself. She reaches into her bag and places a gallon and 2 knuts on the counter. The shopkeeper hands her a book titled 'Most Macabre Monstrosities'. "Let's go." Amaryllis grabbed Severus' hand to drag him out of the shop.

"Lily said to meet her here." Severus hissed, jerking his hand away from hers.

"Yeah, but that is not for another 35 minutes." A smile makes its way to Amaryllis' face as she clutches her bag closer to her. "And there's something that I've been wanting to buy for a while." She mumbles, walking off with Severus reluctantly following her, knowing Lily would be upset if he lost her sister.

Severus' frown deepens when they stop outside of a Quidditch shop. Amaryllis was uncharacteristically giddy, as she darted into the store.

"You want a broom?" Severe scoffs. The girl didn't hear him at all since she was looking at the Shooting Cirrus, which wasn't as new as the Nimbus, but still a good broom. Severus' eyes widened when he saw the price tag. "Who has that many galleons?" Severus mumbled.

"Can I have this one?" Amara asks the lady at the counter. The woman eyes her suspiciously.

"Do you have the money?" She asks, not seeing any parents. Amaryllis nods her head and begins taking out her galleons. The woman shrugs and wraps the broom up.

Amaryllis clutched the broom to her chest. "I've been saving up since first-year." She mumbles to herself -or at least that what it sounds like-. She holds the broom out dramatically, "... _At last, my arm is complete, again_!"

"Whatever." Severus fussed.

"We were only in there for 15 minutes. Is there anywhere you want to go?" Amara asks. Severus scowl at the girl.

"No." He sneers. Amaryllis shrugs already used to - _and not even intimidated by-_ his attitude. "Let's go get some ice cream." She suggests, pulling at his arm.

"How do you still have money after buying that?" Severus asks, pointing to her broom.

"I saved up both muggle and wizard money." She informs him. "Now let's get ice cream. You may pick whatever you want, except strawberry." She glared at the air - _a group of people passing by, shivered_ -." I despise strawberry."

Severus frowned, briefly remembering the birthday party he attended where there was strawberry cake served. Several times at school the Evans' sent the twins a cake for their birthday, but it was always strawberry, Lily's favourite. Right?

"Lily' s favourite is strawberry. I can see the question forming in your eyes." She mumbles, sounding a lot like Xenophilius for a moment. Several people - _Hogwarts students-_ look at them as they pass by, Amaryllis pulled his hand again. A thought passes through Amaryllis' mind making her laugh to herself.

"What are you laughing at?" Severus asks with a scowl.

"People probably think we're on a date," Amaryllis says, nonchalantly. Severus turns a shade of red and forces his hand out of hers, again.

"I would neve-" Severus' insult was cut short.

"I know your undying love for Lily remains true," Amaryllis mutters. Severus opens his mouth to protest. "Don't try to deny it. The only person who doesn't know you love Lily _is_ Lily." The words put a sour taste in her mouth.

"You infuriate me," Severus grumbled, wishing time would go faster. Amaryllis shrugs and they walk in silence.

"That's probably why Potter is so jealous of you." Amaryllis muses. Severus' gives her a look that says 'Why would he be jealous of me?'.

"You both fancy Lily, but Lily and you are best friends, so it would _seem_ like you have the bigger chance," Amaryllis explains, making Severus scoff.

"That insufferable Gryffindor hates me because I'm Slytherin like he hates all other Slytherins," Severus growls out. Amaryllis sighs, using her free hand to fix her falling flower crown.

"You being Slytherin is just a bonus, Severus." Amaryllis mumbles, stopping as they reached 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor'. "Let's go inside." She whispers, going to open the door.

"There's really no need for ice cream. Flourish and Botts is right there." Severus snaps.

Amaryllis rolls her eyes and drags the Slytherin into the ice cream parlour. She walks up to the counter and, kindly, smiles at Florean. "I'll have a-" She pauses looking at the flavours, her eyes widen. "Is that treacle tart? I'll have that."

"Okay, coming right up. What about you, lad?" Florean asks, Severus. The dark haired boy looks from Florean to the ice cream to Amara then back to Florean again, internally debating whether or not he should actually get a _-probably poisoned, in his opinion-_ ice cream.

"I'll have a chocolate and cherry." He mumbles, avoiding Amaryllis' smug gaze.

Amara had made Severus sit down at one of the outside tables with her - _someone left a pumpkin and chocolate ice cream at the only remaining table inside_ -. Amaryllis took her time savouring her own ice cream while Severus glumly ate his own, sending glares to Amara because he secretly enjoyed it. Amara reached into her bag and took out a pair of over-sized, round sunglasses, and placed them on her face.

"The sun was hurting my eyes," Amara explained. It was an unusually sunny day. Severus rolled his onyx eyes and continued eating his ice cream.

"There you two are!" A voice shouts. Amaryllis head turns to see Lily and a green-tinted Dorcas walking towards them, her eyes widen behind the glasses in concern for her friend. "We've been looking for you for a few minutes," Lily says, earning Amara a glare from Severus.

"The candy... it was too much." Dorcas gags, covering her mouth with a free hand. "She ate all the candy while buying new candy," Lily adds.

"Poor Dorcas." Amaryllis teases. The brunette rolls her eyes and sits in the free spot beside Amara, while Lily sits next to Severus.

"What are you two doing? I thought you were just going to be in Flourish & Botts?" Lily asks, curiously. Her green eyes flicker to the wrapped up broom beside Amara. "A broom, Mara? You don't even play Quidditch."

"I actually do." Amara corrects, through gritted teeth. "And I asked Severus to walk with me to go buy it, as a treat I bought him ice cream."

"I'm not a dog," Severus uttered, referring to her saying that the ice cream was a treat for him like a dog's treat for being good. He refrained from telling Lily that her sister forced him to go with her, not that she would believe him if he did.

"Hey, Sniv- Snape. Are you going to eat that?" Dorcas asked, gesturing to his lonesome ice cream cup. The Slytherin pushed the ice cream to her, bored. "Thank you!" She chirped, a smile plastered on her face.

"You just got sick from eating candy." Amaryllis hissed. Dorcas shrugged, a smirk forming on her lips, as she leant closer to Amara.

"We are going to talk about everything that happened today, later on," Dorcas whispered. Amaryllis gave her friend a blank look, which was answered with a smirk. 'Everything.' Dorcas mouths, waggling her eyebrows looking from her to Severus.

"So Mara..." Lily began, snapping Amaryllis' attention to her.

 _"What happened with the arrogant toerag?"_


	11. amara gets snogged

A week after their trip to Diagon Alley, Dorcas and Amaryllis were at the former's house. The brunette had lived in a more isolated area and her closest neighbour was a wizard family. This proved to be an advantage for Amaryllis since she got the chance to practice Quidditch without the fear of being seen.

"Tell me what I was on when I agreed to help you practice?" Dorcas panted, trying to catch the ball that Amaryllis launch towards the goal. Mrs. Meadowes was nice enough to transfigure some trees into goal hoops, but they had to use a quaffle sized ball instead of a quaffle.

"It's only been," Amaryllis glances at the watch on her wrist, the widening of her eyes was visible from where Dorcas was. "3 hours..." She mumbles, red-faced from the practice and embarrassment. Dorcas swoops down to the ground and collapses onto the grass. "Sorry, Dorcas," Amaryllis says, joining her friend on the ground.

"I don't understand how Quidditch players do it... I was just trying to block a bloody ball." Dorcas groans. She adjusts her slipping headband from falling off.

"You look like your going to be sick..." Amaryllis comments, seeing the green tint that is appearing on her red face. "This is what eating so much candy does to you, just like at Diagon Alley." She chastised. Dorcas props herself on her elbow, a smirk forming on her face.

"Oh yeah, that day..." Amaryllis internally cursed. "It was very eventful, wasn't it?" Dorcas adds, suggestively.

"I've already told you that nothing happened!" Amaryllis hissed. Dorcas' eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head.

"What was that?" Dorcas asked, feigning confusion. "I couldn't hear you over the bullshit." Amaryllis shot her friend a glare and shook her head. Ever since the trip to Diagon Alley, Dorcas has got this idea in her head that she and Severus had a 'moment' or something. She tried to explain that nothing happened, but, alas, it was no use.

"Amara and Snivellus sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Dorcas taunted.

"You infuriate me," Amara mumbled.

"Now, you're starting to sound like him!" Dorcas laughed. "Honestly, from where I was it looked like you two were on a date. You've now him since before you met me. Don't try to act like the goody everyone thinks you are because we both know that you aren't inexperienced."

"I'm still a virgin," Amaryllis grumbled, during her speech. Dorcas ignores this.

"Why is it such a shock that I'm saying something happened?"

"It isn't a shock because this is the hundredth time you said something like that." Amara retorted. Dorcas shrugged and picked a flower from the ground.

The girls were now walking to Amaryllis' house, even if it was a further distance away. They had phoned Mrs. Evans to tell her they were on their way and Amaryllis' parents are expecting both of them.

"Let's do something." Dorcas voiced as she kicked a rock. Amaryllis gave her a questioning look.

"Like what?"

"I don't know." Dorcas shrugged. "Let us go wherever the wind takes us. Be free like mighty phoenixes!" The brunette flapped her 'wings' and Amaryllis laughed. "We can hitchhike to London. Or we could," She takes her wand and holds it out.

"No. Last time I threw up everywhere." Amaryllis grumbles as the Knight Bus speeds towards them. Dorcas just giggles when the bus comes to a stop.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is John Tribble and I will be your conductor for this afternoon." The middle-aged man looked at the two witches sceptically. "Where you heading?"

"Near the Leaky Cauldron, but not at the Leaky Cauldron."

* * *

Amaryllis stumbled out of the bus and Dorcas had to admit it, she wasn't feeling too well either. "There's the telephone box." Dorcas panted out. "We can call your parents and let them know that we stopped in London." Amaryllis walks over to the phone box and steps in. Dorcas watches as the girl pleads for her parents to let them spend some time in London until they eventually give in, mostly because they know Amaryllis would never do anything bad. She was the good, quiet daughter who hardly asked for anything from her parents.

"Where to first?" Amaryllis asks a grin making its way to her face. Dorcas throws an arm around the redhead and they walk down the streets.

"First my protégé, we go eat for I am hungry," Dorcas tells her in her best attempt at a French accent.

"I want chicken or a salad..." Amaryllis and Dorcas share a look.

"Or neither. Obviously." They chanted. The girls shared a laugh, running off to the nearest café. People would send them either annoyed looks, amused looks, and some even envious -to be young again-.

* * *

Amaryllis is currently coughing her lungs out after taking a long drag out of her cigarette. Dorcas laughing her arse off rather than helping her. "You're doing it wrong. Look," Dorcas demonstrates the 'proper' way to smoke, then blowing the air on Amaryllis' face. This led to another round of coughs as the smoke filled her.

"Okay, I am done with that." She threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with her heel. "Never trying that again." Amara mumbles, leaning her head back against the brick wall. Dorcas shrugs as she digs into her bag and pulls out a phial. There's peculiar substance in it, possibly a potion, and it looks rather repugnant in Amaryllis' opinion.

"Here," The brunette hands it to her friend, making Amaryllis raise a suspicious brow. "It's supposed to clear up your lungs or something."

"You are just... prepared, aren't you? Had it all planned didn't you, Dory?" Amaryllis teases, before downing the potion. "Yuck. That taste- She paused and breathed in. "Hmm, interesting. I can breathe better than I was before." She felt her as if someone had filtered her lungs out.

"Dad makes great potions if only I had inherited that skill." Dorcas frowns, downing her own phial and gagging.

"I'm surprised no one has come out yet." Amaryllis muses. Her and Dorcas shrug and the former takes out her wand, trying to tap a brick.

"Tell me why we came to Diagon Alley again?" Dorcas asked, bored. Amaryllis rolled her eyes as her arm flung around Dorcas' shoulders.

"You are the one who wanted to come here, remember? You said it when you were talking with your mouth full." The redhead faux shivers at the memory and Dorcas elbows her in the side. The girls walk down the cobbled pathway and simply look at stores

"Ugh, there's Marlene McKinnon, Mary Macdonald, Alice Fortescue, and, oh, Lily Evans." Dorcas points out a group of girls that are giggling at something, probably something stupid in Dorcas' opinion.

"At least they're leaving, but why don't you like my sister's friends? I think Alice is a lovely girl, she gives me Droobles sometimes."

"I never said I didn't like her. It's the other ones I don't like." Dorcas grumbles. "Mary acts like she should be treated like a 'queen' because her mum was in... one muggle film. I don't like Marlene 'cause she's pretty. I mean look at this," Dorcas gestures to her face. "I look like a mole. Not even a Niffler, just a mole."

"So it doesn't have anything to do with the incident in the first year." Amaryllis comments in an innocent manner. Dorcas shot her a glare and proceeded to invade her friends' personal space.

"We never speak of it." She hissed, slowly. Amaryllis raises her hand in a surrender motion, using this opportunity to pull her friend into one of the shops. "What are we..." Dorcas looks around the shop. "The books... again?"

"Calm down..." Amaryllis mumbles, heading towards the Divination section.

"You are still taking Divination? Amara, I think you're one of the only people who could get an O in that class... Maybe you can predict the future?" Dorcas wonders, looking at Amaryllis with wide eyes.

"Yes. Like how I know that Caspian Cane is looking at you right now, not in a 'just friends' way." Amara whispered, discreetly gesturing to the boy at the top level of the shop. Dorcas shrugged, a smirk forming on her lips, then her eyes travelled over to the book Amaryllis was grabbing.

"'Death Omens: What to Do When You Know the Worst is Coming'? Maybe I will see what that Hufflepuff wants." Dorcas mumbled, not hiding her distaste for the book. "If I don't come back, meet me at that Telephone Box." Dorcas waggled her eyebrows and sauntered off. Amaryllis just snorted and went back to her death omens.

* * *

 **-A little bit earlier-**

If you had to ask Sirius Black what the one thing he hates most was, it would be Walburga Blacks complaining which usually came with screeching. His mother -only in blood- could always find something that she didn't like. Her son was usually the one she was complaining about, but right now it was her son, the 'mudbloods', and how she needed to get her Reggie home.

"...the sun is already setting. We should've just left you at that last shop, Sirius. Why can't you be more like Regulus..." Sirius assumed this is what his mother was saying, seeing as he tuned her out years ago. His grey eyes travelled over to the window of Flourish Blotts. A grin formed on his lips when he saw a brunette leaving a certain redhead and he suddenly had a brilliant idea.

"I see James. Bye Walburga, I'll go spend the next week at his house." He said quickly to the woman who gave birth to him. She didn't show any interest in his words and waved him away. "Bye Regulus." Sirius drawled, earning a scowl from the younger boy.

The eldest Black rushed over to Flourish Blotts, casually walking over to the Divination section. He raised a brow at the book the girl was reading. "You never told me that you and other Evans are twins." He whispers.

"You never asked," Amaryllis mumbled, not bothering to look up from the book. Sirius leans forward, his breath on her neck. "I had other things on my mind." He whispers, seductively. Amaryllis rolls her eyes and pushes him away.

"I am immune to your charm, Sirius." Amara snapped, ignoring the shiver that ran down her spine.

"Really?" Sirius smirks. "You didn't seem immune to my charm that night in Astronomy Tower. Or that afternoon in Moaning Myrtle's lavatory. Or that day in the broom cupboard. Or th-"

"Okay, I get it." Amaryllis hissed, cutting Sirius off. "We've snogged a few times." Sirius raised a brow, making Amaryllis roll her eyes. "... A lot of times." She grumbled.

"Why don't we just add an extra time?" He suggests, nonchalantly. "I'll even buy you an ice cream," Sirius adds.

"Careful Black, I might think you are trying to ask me on a date." Amaryllis teased. Her gaze flashed upstairs where she no longer sees Dorcas... or Caspian. Then her blue eyes travel over to Sirius, who has a confident grin on his face. "What the hell?" She pulls him into one of the corners of the store, near a section that no one goes to.

"Don't be too hasty Evans. I'm not going anywhere." Sirius taunts. "Shut up." She mumbles, cutting off whatever retort he had with her mouth. Sirius easily responded, both of them very comfortable after doing this many times before.

His hands settled on her waist and Amaryllis pulled back, an affronted expression on her face. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"What do you mean?" He asks, confused.

"I mean your hands..." Sirius looks surprised. "What am I the virgin Mary?" Amaryllis pulls him closer to her, earning a smirk from the boy. "Put them somewhere useful..."

Amaryllis attempted to fix her dishevelled state while Sirius simply kept his 'carefree' look. His eyes landed on her neck and a cocky grin appeared. "You might not want to pick your hair up, Evans." He gestured to the 'love bite' on her neck.

"Damn it." She cursed to herself and left her hair down. She hated when that happened, but couldn't stop the satisfaction at the sight of his own neck. "Remember the rules, Black. Just because we're not in school doesn't mean they don't apply." The girl warned him.

"I know. I know. No telling. It's all hush-hush." He says with a carefree air. Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his shirt, pulling him downward to match her height.

"I'm being serious. Not a soul, Black." She snapped, her arms crossed.

"You're hot when you get angry, Evans." Sirius mumbled, not even bothering to make a 'Sirius' joke. The comment led to another round of snogging.

Amaryllis and Sirius walked along the cobbled stone streets of Diagon Alley. Flourish Blotts began to close in the middle of their third round. The redhead held an ice cream cone in her hand, a smile on her face as she licked her treacle tart flavoured treat.

"I honestly didn't expect an ice cream, Black," Amaryllis tells him. Sirius shrugs, kicking a rock with his foot.

"I figured you should have something for your swollen lips." He smirked. The girl rolled her eyes because of the number of times he has smirked. His smirk only widens because of the number of times she's rolled her eyes.

"Oh wow, you're hilarious." She drawled, adding a sarcastic laugh. They walked in silence for a moment before Amaryllis checked her watch and cursed. "Crap, I have to meet Dorcas. Bye Sirius." She begins to walk off.

"Evans, we can just leave Diagon Alley together." He calls out. Amaryllis shakes her head, not bothering to look back. "You'll just slow me down, Black. I've got places to be." She takes off in a run to the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius just watches her as she leaves, shaking his head, and running a hand through his shaggy hair; a motion that is usually done by his best friend.

* * *

Blue eyes widen when they see a brunette leaning against the telephone box with closed eyes. "Dorcas!" Amaryllis called. The girl jolted up and frantically looked around, sighing in relief when she spots Amara.

"You gave me a fright." Dorcas slurred. Amaryllis walked closer to her and winced when the smell of firewhiskey hit her nose. "I got a teensy bit of a drink." She told her.

"Okay. Come on, Dorcas. Let us walk that off okay? Maybe the fresh air will do you some good. Once you've sobered up we'll get the Knight Bus." Amaryllis told her friend. The brunette shrugged and tried to walk, but ended up stumbling.

"What have you been doing? Hmmm... Did you find a pretty boy and..." Dorcas made kissing noises. Amaryllis laughed, whilst shaking her head.

"Maybe." Amaryllis grabbed hold of one of Dorcas' arms to steady her and the girls walked down the streets. Every so often, Dorcas would try to run off and talk to a random stranger, but Amaryllis kept tightening her grip on her friend.

"I can see the stars! Helloooo!" Dorcas shouts. Amaryllis looked up and a drop landed on her cheek. The rain began to fall slowly and the girls just laughed. "Dance with me, Amara!" Dorcas yelled, pulling her into the grass, that was beside the road. The two girls, just, danced. Both acting like they were little girls again, not caring about the mess that was getting on their clothes. Or the water that was soaking up their hair. "This is what it feels like to feel free!" Amara sang out, flapping her arms around.

"I'm starting to feel fine now." Dorcas mused, jumping across a forming puddle. "We're getting sick after this." Dorcas laughed out as they started to spin. "Yeah, we should get the bus," Amaryllis mumbled, beginning to feel dizzy from the spinning. The girl reached into her bag and stuck her wand out.

Amaryllis playfully shushed Dorcas as they entered the house. The brunette shrugged and took off her shoes, slipping on the floor in the process. Amara caught her friend in time and laughed, quietly. They silently tiptoed to the stairs, passing the living room in the process, and Amaryllis cursed internally cursed when she saw the lights on.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Mrs Evans bellowed. Amaryllis and Dorcas winced, both of them turning around slowly. A relaxed smile formed on Amara's face.

"You know around. Being free like mighty phoenixes?" Her statement sounded like a question.

"It's 1 in the morning!" Mr. Evans shouted. Amaryllis noted that Petunia and Lily were also sitting on the couches. Petunia looking relieved and Lily looking disappointed.

"We got caught in the rain and we had no regular money." Amaryllis lied, her eyes widening for effect. "We were already halfway here when I remembered the Knight Bus," Dorcas adds. Her parents looked like they were ready to argue and accuse when Petunia stepped in.

"Mum, dad... look at them. They're soaking wet and I honestly doubt Amaryllis would purposely walk in the rain unless she had a choice." Petunia defended. Dorcas almost rolled her eyes when she noted that Petunia hadn't said anything in her defence.

"But they should have started heading back earlier," Lily commented, not really thinking. Petunia sent her sister a glare. "I mean, of course, it could have been so easy to lose track of time and not having money doesn't help the problem."

"It's really cold." Amaryllis shivered, rubbing her arms with Dorcas following her lead. Mrs. Evans eyes softened and Mr. Evans relaxed more.

"Okay, why don't you girls head up to change? It's very late." Mrs. Evans told them. Both of them nodded and ran up the steps, sharing triumphant smiles. They opened the door to Amaryllis room, Dorcas going to get the clothes in her section -yes she has her own section- of the closet.

 _"Again. We got away with it."_

(unedited)

I would never be able to get away with something like this. and was pretty bummed about not being able to go out with my friends when I wrote this. the code thing happened to the chapter again and i had to get rid of it manually. Im not sure if i got all of it so it might be wonky, my apologies.

How is everyone's breaks so far? Hope its fun!

-silver


	12. amara the authority figure

A high-pitched squeal echoed throughout the Evans' home. "I made Prefect!" Lily screamed to no one in particular. Amaryllis and Dorcas shared a look, both of them in the former's room.

"Obviously," Dorcas whispered, pulling her shirt on. The girls were wearing matching - _short-sleeved_ \- turtlenecks to hide the evidence from a few days ago. Amaryllis nodded in agreement and they pulled their hair out of their shirts in perfect unison.

"Let us go downstairs. Our Hogwarts letters are here." Amaryllis linked her arm with Dorcas' and they skipped to the kitchen together, where the Evans' -minus Petunia- were praising Lily for getting Prefect.

"Lily this is fantastic!" Mrs. Evans gushed. "I knew you would get it." Mr. Evans added. Dorcas rolled her eyes and snatched the letters off of the coffee table.

"Didn't get Prefect, obviously," Dorcas mumbles as she opens her letter. "What about you?" She asks. Amaryllis shrugs and opens her letter. The praises for Lily are tuned out by her as she reads her letter and a grin makes it way to her face.

"I made Prefect." Amara squeaks to Dorcas. The brunette drops her letter, jumping up and down as she squeals. Lily and the rest of the family stop their praises -not that Petunia was praising her- and look at the two girls who were jumping. "I can't believe it. Honestly, I thought it was going to go to... anyone else." Amaryllis whispers, a satisfied smile on her face.

"You made prefect?" Lily asked. Amaryllis just nods and Petunia is the first to congratulate the girl.

"Well done, Amaryllis. Glad that your school has _some_ sense." Petunia says, slyly making a jab at Lily. She searched her sister, her eyes landing on the turtleneck that she was wearing. Lily had told Petunia something that made her wonder...

* * *

 _Petunia gave Lily an annoyed look as the redhead entered her room, without permission. "What do you want?" She asked, bluntly. Lily looked around nervously as if making sure no one was listening to them._

" _Have you noticed anything... strange going on with 'Mara?" Lily whispered. Petunia who had a blank expression on her face merely raised a brow._

 _"No."_

 _"I think she's keeping a secret or... something," Lily mumbled, trying to figure out what her sister was hiding. "I can't be the only one who doesn't believe the story she gave last night."_

 _"Technically, it was this morning. Plus you two hardly ever hang around each other, ever since that weirdo of yours came into the picture. You can't be making accusations, without evidence." Petunia sneered. Lily shifted under her elder siblings gaze, their relationship had become strained and Lily was sure that it would be completely cut off if Amaryllis wasn't in the picture._

 _"This morning... I saw marks on Amaryllis' neck." Lily told her. "Like hickeys." Petunia's eyes widened at her words. "Do you think she has a boyfriend... or maybe she just snogged some random guy?"_

 _"Amaryllis isn't the type to do that, Lily. Maybe she does have a boyfriend and they aren't serious enough for her to tell us about it." Petunia reasoned. Lily shook her head._

 _"But its serious enough to where they're snogging and leaving hickeys on each other!" Lily whisper-yelled. "I think that Dorcas has been a bad influence on her."_

 _"Dory isn't that bad." Petunia grumbled._

 _"Ever since she and Amaryllis became friends... its like she's become a whole different person. Over the years its gotten worse." Lily argued. Petunia scowled, taking a step forward._

 _"Your just angry that Amaryllis actually has a voice now. Her confidence has grown and so has she. Is little Amaryllis better than you now Lily?" Petunia asked, tauntingly._

 _"I'm just concerned about he-" Lily sentence died out when the door opened._

 _"Petunia may I borrow your hairbrush?" Amaryllis asked entering the room. Petunia nodded, her eyes flickering to her sister's neck. Petunia's eyes widened and Lily gave her an 'I told you so' look. "Did I interrupt an argument or something?"_

* * *

The girls all sat in the living room, eating snacks Mrs. Evans made for them. Mr. Evans had to go to work but he told his daughters he'd pick up a treat for them on his way back. There was a silence until Lily broke it.

"I wonder who the male Prefects are?" Lily asks, curiously. "For Gryffindor, it is obviously Remus, but I am unsure about who it could possibly be for Ravenclaw." Amaryllis answers.

"Maybe it will be Bertram Aubrey." Dorcas laughed out. Amaryllis sent the girl a glare and Lily even cringed at the name.

"He's a pig and he acts like he's better than everyone else. His intelligence is satisfactory for an eagle but other than that I have no idea how he got into Ravenclaw." Amaryllis paused. "Hopefully... Xenophilius will make Prefect." She adds, cheerily.

"Who's that?" Petunia asks, her eyebrows waggling. Dorcas snorts into her drink and Amaryllis blinked several times as if trying to comprehend the question. "What? What did I say?" Petunia looked confused and Lily was curiously waiting for her twins reaction.

"Xenophilius..." Amaryllis finally spoke out. "Did you just make an implication towards him and I being together?" Amaryllis queried. Petunia nodded, with uncertainty, before Amaryllis burst into a fit of laughter along with Dorcas. "I could never! In all honesty, I view him as a brother. A very eccentric brother."

"Xeno is like her little brother. Everyone thinks he's bonkers so they try to bully him, but Amaryllis and I to the rescue. If she ever said she liked him then Xeno would ask if she had wrackspurts in her head." Dorcas informed them after calming from her fit of laughter. Her and Amaryllis shared a look and started to chuckle.

"Oh, your talking about Lovegood!" Lily exclaimed, realization dawning on her. The pair gave her a blank stare as if she was stupid for barely realizing it.

* * *

Platform 9 & 3/4 was bustling with students, per usual. Amaryllis and Dorcas stood in the middle of all the chaos, the former with a Prefect badge pinned to her chest. "Don't leave me!" Dorcas whined, keeping her hold on Amaryllis' hand.

"I have to go to with the other Prefects for a meeting. I'll come to find you after that." Amara told her, trying to pry the hand away from her.

"Hey, Evans!" A voice called from behind them. Amaryllis didn't bother to turn around, assuming the person was calling her sister. "Umm.. other Evans!" They tried again, sounding closer. Both her and Dorcas spun around and were met with the Marauders. Amaryllis internally groaned because all of them together meant trouble.

"Yes?" Amaryllis asks, avoiding looking at a certain Marauder.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to sit in our apartment?" James asked, making the redhead narrow her eyes in suspicion. Sirius was smirking at the girl, Peter was watching the girl waiting for the answer, and Remus looked bored.

"Why?" The girls asked, in unison.

"He wants to pry out any information you have about Lily." Remus bluntly informs them. James lets out a whine when his friend gave away his intentions.

"I have to go with the Prefects, but I'm sure Dorcas will be willing to tell you any stories she has about Lily." Amaryllis pushed her friend toward the group of boys. "I'll be back for you later," Amaryllis calls as she dashes away.

"Bitch," Dorcas mumbles, as she pushes herself away from Peter, who had caught her. Her gaze goes to James who is looking at her with hope in his eyes. "Oh hell no."

The redhead laughed to herself, knowing what kind of reaction Dorcas would have had. She steps onto the train, turning to make sure that Dorcas isn't trying to follow her. "Good," Amaryllis whispers when she sees the brunette glaring at the air beside Peter. She begins walking to the Prefect compartment, a -unintentional- pained look crossing her face when she spots a pair of figures.

"Bye Sev. I'll see you after the meeting." Amaryllis hears Lily say as she gives her best friend a hug. The boy seems to savor the hug and looks like he wants to complain when she releases him.

"See you." He whispers as the girl enters the Prefects compartment. "That was adorable," Amara grumbles as she shoves past the boy.

"Watch where you're going, Evans." Severus sneers. Amaryllis turns to stare at him with a stony expression, her blue eyes boring into his onyx ones. After a while, Severus shifts on his feet, beginning to feel uncomfortable with the glare, making Amara feel triumphant.

"See you, Severus."

Amara went down the train with Remus. "So this compartment?" She asked, gesturing to the compartment they had stopped in front of. He nodded and opened it. Amaryllis was met with a frowning James, a neutral Peter, a smirking Sirius, and a pissed off Dorcas.

"Is that all you think about?!" Dorcas shouted. "Lily this. Lily that. What's Lily's favorite color? Does she like art? Snap out of it Potter! Get out of Lily Land! She doesn't like you! Get over it and move on!" Dorcas ranted. Amaryllis quirked a brow in amusement. "And you!" Dorcas' attention went to Amara. "How could you leave me with this love sick thing? Terrible friend you are..." Dorcas huffed, her mouth falling into a pout.

"Let's go to another compartment," Amaryllis replied, in a bored manner, still in a bad mood. Dorcas immediately shot up from her seat and linked her arm with Amara's. "Bye Remus, Peter, Potter." Her eyes traveled over to Sirius. "..Black." The boy tipped his head down in acknowledgment, she rolled her eyes and closed the compartment door.

Dorcas kept her brown orbs trained on Amaryllis as the walked down the train. She pulled her best friend into the nearest empty compartment and shut the door. "What was that?" Dorcas whisper-yelled.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The other boys might not have noticed it, but I certainly did. There was this weird... exchange between you and Black." Dorcas snaps.

"No there wasn't." She argued. Dorcas narrowed her eyes, studying her friend carefully, and a grin slowly makes its way to her face.

"So there's nothing going on between you two?" Dorcas asks. Amaryllis shakes her head, ignoring the flashes of memories she is getting.

 _"What am I a nun?"_

"I am disgusted by the suggestion," Amaryllis tells her. Dorcas' grin widens even more.

 _"Put them somewhere useful..."_

"Nothing?" She asks, once more. Amaryllis shakes her head.

 _"You're hot when you get angry, Evans."_

 _"Nothing."_

* * *

 _ **Hey, what's up you guys welcome to another**_ **conspiracy** _ **theory episode! Today's**_ **conspiracy** _ **is that Amara and Dorcas will actually be endgame and freaking plot twist the crap out of everyone! Jk... maybe. I actually played with the idea for a while... should it be? I mean I was gonna pair Dorcas with someone else but I** **feel like it would get enough** **'screen time', maybe I'll create a whole other series for dorcas and her gal.**_


	13. amara doesn't like halloween

The Ravenclaw Prefects showed the group of first years to their dorm rooms before retreating to their own. Amaryllis practically ran away from her fellow Prefect and groaned when Dorcas met her on the stairs.

"Ugh, you got stuck with Bertram Aubrey," Dorcas mumbled as she patted her full stomach. Amaryllis shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Merlin, what was Flitwick thinking? The standard for Prefect has really gone downhill." She ranted to her friend as they entered the dorm room, not getting any acknowledgment from the two other girls in their dorm.

"I believe it. Xeno would have been a much better candidate." Dorcas tells her, heading towards her bed. A scoff is heard on the other side of the room from Pamela. The brunette turns her head to look with a raised eyebrow. "Problem?" She asks, calmly.

"Only you two would think that loon Lovegood is a good candidate for Prefect." She scoffed out, with Violet nodding her head in agreement.

"I am Prefect as well," Amaryllis said, a hint of a threat in her tone. She was already changing into her pajama's, knowing that she would take a shower in the morning. "Don't think I won't hesitate to take points off of my own house." She added, slipping on her cotton shorts.

"I hate to admit that she is right about that," Dorcas mumbled, remembering the talk she was given after Amaryllis found out she was going to be Prefect. It was mainly about how she shouldn't try to use the badge as an excuse to goof off with her red-headed friend.

"Whatever." Pamela and Violet grumbled in unison.

Amaryllis sent Dorcas an exasperated look and then fell onto her bed. "Night."

* * *

The redhead shook her friend's arm as she attempted to wake the slumbering beast up. "Dorcas, get up." Amara hissed. "I want to get breakfast."

"Just go without me. I know that yo-you like to get up super early. The other two aren't ev-even awake yet and they wake up at 8." Dorcas yawned through most of her words. "Go." The brunette raised a sluggish arm to push Amaryllis away from her. This behaviour should be expected. Amaryllis had tried to get her up earlier the last few days to get Dorcas used to it, but the brunette wouldn't budge.

"Be down by 8. That gives you about an hour, but it still takes forever just to get down to the Great Hall." Amaryllis told her. Dorcas 'hmphed' in response and threw the cover over her head, mumbling something about 'her never being at breakfast when she finally gets there'. Amaryllis merely sighed and left their dorm room.

Not a soul was in sight as the Ravenclaw walked through the glorious castle. Most people were still asleep, or barely waking up. Breakfast should barely have started by the time she reaches the Great Hall if she has no distractions.

Jinxed herself.

Soon, another pair of footsteps walked in sync with hers, and she turned to view the culprit. "Morning, Evans." The Gryffindor said, with a grin.

"Morning, Black." She replied, attempting to be civilised. "What do you want?" Amara asked, bluntly. Sirius looked rather offended as he pressed a hand over his heart.

"Do I have to have some reason to want to walk with you to the Great Hall?" He queried, with a dramatic flare. Amaryllis raised an eyebrow at his antics and the boy shrugged. "I'm going to have breakfast with you." It wasn't a question.

"No, you're not." Amaryllis hissed, checking the halls for any other students.

"Calm down, Evans. It won't be suspicious, at all." Sirius reassured her, but the girl didn't believe a word that came out of his mouth. "James wanted one of us to 'interrogate' you about Lily. I 'reluctantly' volunteered before Remus could open his mouth to argue. Now, you get to spend time with your most favourite person in the world!" He finished with sarcasm. A smirk planted on his face as he looked down at the girl, who was currently rolling her eyes.

"I should be honored." She mumbled, sardonically. Sirius shrugged once more and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Think of it as me trying to get to know you. I mean, I already know my way around your body," That earned him an elbow to the ribs. "But I don't know... you." He wheezed, holding a hand to his side.

"Guess I could say the same to you..." Amaryllis agreed, reluctantly.

"Maybe after this getting to know you exercise... we could do more than just our regular snogging." Sirius winked at her and Amaryllis shot him an irritated glare, the curling of her lips going unnoticed.

Several people glanced their way as the Marauder and Ravenclaw Prefect conversed, the former had dragged her over to Gryffindor table. The conversation consisted of the basics, like their favorite colors, holidays, food, etc.

"How can you not like Halloween?" Sirius whisper-yelled. Amaryllis shrugged, poking at her eggs with a fork.

"I just don't."

"But we always get a huge feast on Halloween. Our best pranks have happened on that night... How do you not like Halloween?" He asked, once more. Amaryllis rolled her eyes, pointing to her mouth which she had just filled with food, indicating that she couldn't speak. "I guess some people are entitled to their own opinion." He grumbled, grabbing a piece of toast. Amara nodded, swallowing her food.

"Favorite animal?" She questioned. At this question, a secretive smile tugged at the corner of Sirius' lips as he gave the answer.

"Dog." He answered with ease. Amaryllis raised a brow at the smile that appeared on his face but chose not to question it. "You?" Amara pursed her lips as she thought about the question. She liked dogs too, but, of course, she couldn't say that. No, she absolutely adored them, referring to any dog as a puppy, even the old ones. Sirius watched her as she thought it over, his eyes occasionally flickering towards her pursed lips.

Her gaze travelled over to the doors of the Great Hall, where her sister and a Slytherin entered. Both of them seemed to be in some sort of argument. She saw Lily gesture to the group of Slytherins Severus usually spent his time with and then she left him to sit at the Gryffindor table. Severus' gazed followed her, greasy hair shielding his face, looking distraught.

Amaryllis continued to keep her eyes on him and his onyx eyes met her own for a moment. She felt them widen but didn't dare look away. His eyes flickered to Sirius and then he looked between the two of them, in disgust. She saw his lips move, probably mumbling to himself before he stomped over to his group of Slytherin friends.

"Something interesting?" Sirius asked, trying to follow her gaze. Amaryllis' attention snapped back to him, she blinked slowly.

"Just my sister." She whispered. A groan threatened to escape from her lips when the other Evans spotted her sitting with Sirius, from where she was sitting. "Speak of it and it shall annoy you." She mumbled under breath. Sirius barked a laugh as Lily made her way over to them.

"What's going on here?" She demanded, sending a glare to a laughing Sirius.

"Nothing other Evans," Sirius answered. "Ravenclaw Evans and I are just eating breakfast, chatting, and whatever it is we have to do to for you to leave." He said with a cheeky smile. "Perhaps, you would like to join? I'm sure James will be here any moment." He added.

"No!" Lily shouted, abruptly. Several students around her gave her a strange look. Lily cleared her throat and adjusted her shirt, showing off the Prefect badge. "I mean, no thank you, Black. You two, continue." She left to her friends.

"Glad that she's gone," Sirius said, nonchalantly. His focus went to Amaryllis once more, but he became confused at the silence. She seemed very interested with her plate, making her seem sad, or perhaps it was angry. "Is everything alright?" He asked, eyebrows furrowed. Amaryllis looked up at him, with a blank face, making her gaze seem frosty.

"I think I'll be heading to class." She whispered, monotonously. "Tell Dorcas if you see her." She began to stand up.

"Classes don't start for another hour," Sirius told her.

"I want to walk around."

"I'll go with you."

"I don't need you to."

"I want to, plus you seem stressed." This earned an eye roll from Amaryllis.

"Perhaps, I just want to get away from you."

"Then why haven't you left already?" Sirius asks, eyebrow raised. The corners of his lips lift into a smirk as the girl runs a hand through her hair in annoyance. "I am leaving." She grabbed her bag and spun around on her heel. Her robes billowing out from behind her, red hair doing the same, and Sirius followed after her without hesitance.

"Must you insist on following me?" Amaryllis asked, turning the corner to a different corridor. Sirius shrugs, knowing that she isn't looking at him. She turns her head to view him and frowns at the smirk on his lips.

"I'm simply walking to the same places as you." Sirius counters. Amaryllis glares, abruptly turning fully, and stopping. This almost causes Sirius to bump into her, so he takes a few steps back.

"If you don't leave me alone, I will take points from your house. In case you've forgotten Black, I am still a prefect." Amaryllis' tone is low and threatening. Any other person would be intimidated by this and leave, but Sirius saw this as a challenge.

"Well," Sirius took a step closer to her. "I don't think you're going to do a thing, Evans."

"Oh really," Amaryllis said, coolly. "You _are_ going to leave, Black." Unconsciously stepping closer to him, their chests nearly touching.

" _Make me._ " His voice barely a whisper, yet challenging. It was when he tried to step closer to her that they realized the lack of space between them.

Their breath mingled together, and it was Sirius who made the first move, by pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers. Amaryllis' anger washed away, and she wrapped her hands around his neck. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she pulled back, becoming aware that anyone could see them if they walked down this corridor.

"We can't." She panted out. "Not here." She added. Sirius looked around the corridor to see if anyone was around. He grabbed the girls hand and pulled her into a nearby broom cupboard.

Amaryllis raised a brow at the boy as he closed the door behind him. "I was mad at you just a second ago." She mumbles. Sirius' usual grin appears and he leans closer to her.

"But I managed to make you forget about that didn't I?" He asks before pressing a kiss to her lips. Amaryllis muffled 'yes' is lost and her arms pull him against her.

 _And everything else is forgotten..._

* * *

 **Hey, what's up, you guys! The last conspiracy was officially debunked, a bummer I know ;(. but I guess it is how it is. anyway does anyone else have any good conspiracy theories? just any particular one in general. I love them. hehe. anyways! have a good day or night or whatever! school starts soon and you bet your bottom dollar that I do not want to go in the slightest. I'd much rather be doing conspiracy theories :(. I'm gonna go listen to Dear Evan Hansen, toodles ;)**


	14. amara hates wackspurts

The Ravenclaw managed to get to her class on time, especially after having to fix her appearance. In fact, Amaryllis was one of the first ones in her classroom, but it was History of Magic, so that didn't come as a surprise.

Dorcas wasn't it that class with her, but Xenophilius was. They spent most of their time talking in soft tones about their summer breaks. Both of them agreed to study about what they were actually supposed to be learning, later on.

Professor Binns didn't even blink as the class scattered out, but he did stop droning on. Amaryllis grabbed her bag, double-checking for anything she might have left out. "Congratulations on making Prefect," Xeno told her as he grabbed his own bag. "Let's hope that the nargles won't steal your badge. They have been after my pendant as of late." He added, gesturing to the necklace he wore.

"I'll keep my eye out, Xenophilius. Now, come we must head to Potions." Amaryllis looped her arms with his. The two casually walked -skipped in Xenophilius' case- to the dungeons, Amaryllis glaring at anyone who gave her friend a rude look.

"Did anything happen?" Xeno asked as they walked down the stairs. Amaryllis gave him a confused look, so the boy elaborated. "Your lipstick is smudged just there." He cleaned the spot near her mouth that no one else would've noticed. "Your clothes are a bit more ruffled than they usually would be." He gestured to the slightly wrinkled clothes. "And I can see something right here." He moved her hair to cover the mark on her neck.

"Only you would ever notice such small things." Amaryllis mumbled, not bothering to fix her 'wrinkled' robes. "It isn't even that bad. Dorcas hadn't even noticed when I passed her earlier." She buttoned her shirt all the way up. "I had a bit of a snog earlier." She admitted.

"Is it the same one from last time? But don't you fancy someone else?" Xeno asked, curiously. One of his eyes was looking at her and the other was slightly off. The redhead didn't answer, her eyes focused on the wall. "Yes then. You know that's not very good right?"

"What do you mean?" Amaryllis asked.

"You're having these regular 'meetings' with this person, whom you say you harbour no feelings for. Feelings may begin to develop on either end. Plus you only continue to meet with this person to forget the feelings you have for the other." Xenophilius told her. The boy, for some unknown reason, had the habit of giving relationship advice, which was good advice most of the time.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you, Xenophilius." Amara whispered. His words were true, she didn't feel anything towards Sirius -nothing that she would admit-, and it would be best to leave whatever they have, while she still has no feelings for him. Besides, Xenophilius was right about the other part, not that she wanted to think about it.

"Ugh, Slughorn is announcing the seating chart," Dorcas said, coming out of nowhere. Amaryllis and Xenophilius jumped a bit at her sudden presence. The three began to listen to the professor, dreading who they would be forced to sit with.

"McDonald and Bertram." Amaryllis winced in sympathy for the girl.

"This is all because of the incident last year with Potter and Black," Dorcas mumbled, crossing her arms in annoyance.

"The one where they almost blew up the Professor?" Xenophilius asked, referring to the last 'incident' he could remember.

"Abbot and Potter!" Slughorn called again. James whined and Remus had to wrench his grip away from Sirius, so the boy could go sit with his partner.

"Lovegood and Snape." Severus looked over at Xenophilius with distaste but didn't complain. Dorcas patted Xeno's back and sighed as if he wouldn't be coming back.

"Don't drive him to mad, okay?" Amaryllis whispered, teasingly. Xenophilius nodded, walking off to join his partner while Amaryllis watched him quietly, her teasing smile gone.

"Evans and Lupin," Slughorn called out. Amaryllis sighed in relief, her partner wasn't someone she despised. She walked into the room, sitting down in her seat as Remus did the same.

"At least I have an adequate potions partner," Amaryllis commented, putting her nose high up in the air.

"I'm very honoured to be working with _the_ Amaryllis Evans," Remus said, sarcastically.

"Honestly, though, I am very relieved that I actually got placed with one of the smartest people in our year," Amaryllis told him, with complete seriousness.

"Thank you for that compliment," Remus whispered as Slughorn began to walk in. The walrus-like man began his usual speech, which most students didn't pay attention to. Amaryllis was looking around the class when she saw Dorcas sitting with Sirius Black. The brunette looked like she wanted to strangle the boy, who was trying to pass a charmed note to James.

"Can anyone give me the answer?" Slughorn asked, loudly. Everyone's attention went back to him, no one knew what he was talking about, and the ones who did were called on too often for him to call on them again. Slughorn looked around, Amaryllis stared at him blankly until the man switched his gaze elsewhere. Dorcas' eyes rolled when his gaze landed on her and Xeno wasn't fully looking at him, nor was he ignoring the professor.

"Anyone... Mr. Lovegood?" Everyone in the class turned to look at Xenophilius. Snape looked like he was hissing the answer under his breath, but the blonde didn't take any notice.

"Nargles?"

* * *

"Bloody hell," Dorcas grumbled, stretching her back as she did so. Amaryllis nodded in agreement and rubbed at her eyes.

It was their fourth day of school and the homework was already getting to them. There had been 24 inches a night for each of their classes and they haven't even gone to Defense. Amaryllis didn't want to think about her Ancient Rune's class, which she also had yet to go to. The girl hadn't even bothered to wake up early.

"What do you suppose the Defense teacher is like?" Amaryllis asked as they walked to the Great Hall.

"Everyone else who's had her says she's actually good at teaching. Maybe a bit too enthusiastic, but nothing seems too bad so far." Dorcas told her. "I'm fine with a little enthusiastic, as long as we don't get that quack again," Dorcas added, referring to their previous teacher.

"He had an ego that could rival the young Lockhart's." Amaryllis chuckled out, thinking of the second year Ravenclaw student.

"Ugh, that little fu-" Dorcas paused mid-word when Amaryllis held her hand out. The brunette followed her gaze and saw a group of Slytherin's surrounding a Ravenclaw student.

"Look at the nutter." One of them laughed.

"The way his go just cracks me up." Another one added. Amaryllis stormed over to the group, wand in hand.

"Mulciber, you and your goons better beat it." She told them in a firm voice. Her eyes drifted towards the back of the group, where another Slytherin stood little ways away from the others. "Or else I'll take away 30 points each and I'll tell Slughorn," Amara added, noticing that the boys made no effort to move.

The Slytherins looked at her and Xenophilius, most of them rolled their eyes and began walking away, purposefully shoving into her shoulder and muttering, "Mudblood."

Amaryllis stared at Severus, who had yet to follow after his friends. "I guess all Slytherin's do go bad, eventually," Amaryllis said while moving to Xenophilius.

"I didn't hurt him, or say anything to him." The Slytherin mumbled in defence.

"You didn't _do_ anything, Severus!" Amaryllis sneered. Snape scowled, fixing the strap on his shoulder.

"I don't need you to tell me what I am doing right or wrong. I already have enough of that from _her_." He whispered, not thinking the girl would hear him. Amaryllis turned away from him and listened to his retreating footsteps.

"Are you okay?" Amaryllis asked, pushing away all emotions to focus on Xenophilius. The blonde nodded, fixing his rumpled shirt and brushing some of the dirt off his clothes.

"It was the usual." He mumbled. "Wrackspurts filling their brains."

"They are so lucky I didn't kick their arses," Dorcas commented, walking towards them. "I thought I'd let Miss Prefect handle them." She threw a wink at the redhead, who merely rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we have to head to breakfast." Amara looped her arms with Xenophilius' and Dorcas'.

"Yes, I am starving." Dorcas groaned, putting a hand on her stomach. Xeno put a hand on his own stomach as it grumbled, making the girls laugh. He smiled at them and said,

 _"I am hoping for some toast and jam."_


End file.
